DC Prime: Nightwing
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: As the years of being Nightwing pass for Dick Grayson , he begins to question what it means to be a crimefighter as he faces the struggles of balancing his 2 lives. Nightwings adventures will take him away from his home and oversea's.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightwing Issue 1**

**By George Jones**

**Best Wishes Part 1**

Gotham City  
>"HEY! Shut your mouth and hand over the bag lady if you know what's good for ya!"<p>

The cold steel of the knife pressed up against her neck, the heavy rain masking her tears.  
>The predator was out for all he could get but unknown to him his worst nightmare was watching him from above...<p>

Destiny or is this just the way my life turned out? I wonder how my life would have been different if my parents hadn't of died, would I be working behind a desk instead of busting heads at night? This life as a crime fighter isn't what I asked for or what I ever wanted. It all kinda just happened. That night at the circus changed it all. There isn't a day that goes past I don't think about them. I miss the little things. People take for granted being able to embrace their parents before they lose them. I remember that first day at "WAYNE MANOR". I was intimidated when I saw it, the circus boy going to live in this huge manor fit for royalty. The sound of the tires on the gravel of the drive way stays with me so does the sound of the lashes of rain against the car window. From a shabby orphanage to this place, quite the culture shock. Alfred was the first to meet me at the door, the huge front door. Alfie is the most genuine and sincere person I have ever met. First Englishman I ever met. Alfie was great in the first few weeks, I was torn up about everything and I couldn't turn to Bruce.

"That's good, exactly what I want Bitch! Now the Pearls! Hand them over!"

The shadowy figure that watched from the rooftops had seen enough, now it was his turn.  
>The slender but muscular man came down to greet his new play pal.<p>

How could I confide with a man that left the house every night dressed as a bat, then appeared in the morning, bruised and beaten like he'd gone 12 rounds with Muhammad Ali. Alfred became the person I talked to, about my time at the Gotham Orphanage and my parents. But when I was finally ready all the pieces fell into place. It wasn't long before I was throwing punches and kicks in the cave, training hard. Bruce wouldn't even consider taking me out on patrol before I was ready. He didn't want to see me get hurt due to me not being properly prepared, mentally and physically. I get why Jason's death ripped him up so bad.

"Now forget my face lady! Or I'll tear up yours next time I see it!"

The knife wielding man turned around to make his escape back down the alley, but all he was met with was his new friend face to face.

"Can I play? Or do you only mess around with girls?"

The first few years of me being Robin were the best of my life, however me and Bruce had very different agendas, we just didn't know it at the time. I was just up for the adventure and the rush of leaping of rooftops and punching bad guys. Bruce was there for very different reasons; Bruce devotes this life to being Batman in the attempt to create a world that doesn't need Batman. But there's always going to be another psychopath wielding a knife and a machine gun around the corner. The main difference between me and him is when the time comes I will face the facts and stop being Nightwing, he will never stop being Batman. Is Batman the mask or is Bruce Wayne the mask. I understand the pressure that comes with being the Batman. I can't begin to grasp how Bruce lives with that everyday. When I wore the cowl, I wasn't Batman, only one man will ever be the Bat and that's Bruce.

"...Da hell is this?!"

The sound of his newly cracked wrist echoed down the alley. The knife hit the rain soaked floor with a deafening thud. A sharp sudden kick to the ankle breaks it in seconds; a strong forearm to the temple takes the man to his knees.  
>A hail of punches come flying down, teeth and blood rained down on the alleyway floor.<p>

I still feel bad to this day about the falling out me and Bruce had, that period of me quitting being the Boy Wonder and becoming my own man, Nightwing, happened so fast. He didn't understand that I couldn't do that forever, the Boy Wonder had grown up. I was no longer that impressionable kid. I grew up fast. To be honest I'm surprised I even survived the first few years as Nightwing let alone the years as Robin.

"Hey mister I think he's kinda hurt! STOP IT! YOU'LL KILL HIM! STOP!"

The furious assault stops. His minds not in the right place right now.  
>He needs to think.<p>

But what does it mean to be Nightwing? I struggle to separate my lives. It's hard trying to grasp clarity between me as Nightwing and me as Richard Grayson. I have devoted my life; I have sacrificed my life to be what I am now. Trust me there's no greater feeling then punching out a gun toting maniac or a rapist but this life comes at a cost. Only people who do this understand the sacrifice.

The lashes of heavy rain block out the glimmer of light offered by the humble moons face. The constant hum of the city fills the cool night air; Nightwing sits slumped up against the roof ledge with his head between his knees atop a Gotham rooftop. His eyes closed, his nose pumping cold damp air into his lungs. His body shivers however he stays unmoved and calm. Others would call this attempting to catch pneumonia, he calls it thinking time. Dick's mind falls silent as the rain continues to pour down from the heavens; his time to himself has reached its end, back to work. Dick stood up and glared down onto the city he swore to protect.

"Nightwing" the thundering voice comes from behind

Dick turned sharply, surprised he was approached from behind his back without his knowing. The booming voice belonged to his old mentor, the dark avenger, the Batman, Bruce.

"Nightwing, meet me in the Cave tomorrow, 11:00. We have things to discuss"

"As ever the conversationalist I see. I'll be there"

Dick turned his back to face the city again, he knew once he turned back around that Bruce would be gone.

The next morning, Dick travelled over to Wayne Manor on his motor cycle. Greeted by Alfred on his arrival he found Bruce in the cave. Dick walked over, motor cycle helmet under his arm ready to greet his old mentor.

Bruce stood up and approached Dick holding a thick folder which he offered to Dick with an outstretched arm.

"Take this, all the details you need to pick up the trail once you're over there"

"Are we bypassing the old 'Hi how are you' completely then? And over where exactly?"

"London, I need you to follow up on a case. You can use my penthouse flat, the Bat Bunker there..."

"I'll take that as a yes then"

"I know you're no longer Robin and I can't tell you what to do but I need your assistance with this one..."

"Bruce its fine, I'm kidding. So what's this case all about then?"

"It's all in the file, there's also something else over there concerning Batman Inc I need you to check up on, it's nothing you can't handle."

"Yeah okay sure, it'll be good for me to get out of here for a while. This place has been driving me insane lately, might check myself into Arkham soon. Give me a couple of days to sort a couple things out and I'll get onto it"

A few days past and Dick was on Bruce's Private jet destined for London.  
>The flight gave Dick time to go over the case file; he opened up the file to discover a note stapled to the first page;<p>

'Dick,  
>My recent travels to London with Batman Inc. lasted a short period however during my time there I came across several merciless slayings in the London area which all were connected. Through investigation and the help of Knight and Squire I found that all the victims were members of the League of Assassins. I left the case with Knight and Squire however after the death of Knight I fear the case has gone cold. I have collected all my findings and leads into this file. There is enough in here for you pick up the trail of the murders, I have heard little from Squire recently so make contact and report back. I need to know my Batman of England is still with Batman Inc.<p>

I have faith in your ability.  
>Best wishes<br>B.W'


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightwing Issue 2**

**George Jones**

"Has our adversary finally been dealt with or has he proven immune to your attempts on his life yet again?"

"I'm sorry father but I'm afraid I have failed you"

"My dear Talia, why must you disappoint me so? How is this one man proving so hard to kill?"

"The pawns are proving insufficient, I shall unleash the Knights. The Man-Bat commandos and Ubu will be dispatched at once. I will not fail you again Father"

"Also Talia you shall also go to London with them and deal with this personally"

"Yes Father, it will be done"

"And Talia for your sake I hope you don't fail me again"

"No father"

"The croaking raven doth bellow for revenge"

"Shakespeare, Hamlet. Act 3, Scene 2, Page 11"

"Very good, I see your education was not wasted, I hope you paid as much attention in your other teachings"

People who don't do this don't understand the risk involved. To most people it's just the good guy catching the bad guy. They don't understand the toll that it takes the body and the mind. Do I want to be doing the rest of my life? Will my body or my mind allow me to? I often think about the circumstances that surrounded me becoming Nightwing. It wasn't a good period for me and Bruce. It took some time to pick up the broken pieces...

The lead had brought Batman & Robin to this apartment. This rundown rotting apartment belonged to a life long thug and criminal born and raised in the poorest areas of Gotham. He grew up in poverty and was forced into a life of crime, muscle for the various crime lords' of Gotham. Two Face, Penguin, Joker, he'd worked for them all. The mother of his child had overdosed years back and now he lived to scrape any money he could to keep his son alive. His last job had been a debt collector for the recently escaped criminal Harvey 'Two-Face'.

"Take the bedroom room; I'll go in through the front door"

"Okay"

A faint knocked came from the door. He stood up, with a cautious arm he directed his son into the backwards while he investigated the unforeseen call to his apartment.

"Who's there...?"

The door came down with an almighty thud; one punch had driven his gauntlet straight through it, the other half it off its hinges with ease. Within the blink of an eye the intruder had him up against the wall by his neck.

"WHERE'S DENT!"

Robin appeared through the door that led into the bedroom.

"Daddy!"

"PLEASE! I dunno! I was just muscle-"

Before he could plea for mercy his body was slammed against the wall.

"Refresh your memory?"

His son looked on through teary eyes. Robin couldn't just stand there.

"Batman, stop. Not in front of his son..."

"As soon as we have the information"

"I'm gone, this isn't right!"

Dick turned his back and vaulted out of the window ledge back into the cold night.

London, Scotland Yard

Headquarters of the Metropolitan Police

11:43pm

London Police Superintendent Robert Reed sat behind his desk, tirelessly reading through police files and reports. Robert was in his late 30's and had risen to the rank of Police Superintendent faster then anyone have predicted. Reed was a straight cop who aimed to rid his city of the corruption that entangled it by the throat.

A knock came from hid door.

"It's open"

In strode one of the few men Reed could trust, Charlie Cunningham.

"Rob have you heard the news with the Falcone case?"

"What news?"

"Commissioner Ramsey is chucking out the case; he said the evidence gathered was acquired via illegal means. He's gunning for you sir. Especially since you started working that vigilante"

"That Sonova! He's gunning for me ever since we started stepping on toes that aint ever been stepped on before. He runs half the cities rackets, is as corrupt as the day is long."

"I'm sorry Rob, there's nothing we can do about this case now. It's out of our hands. Trust me, I want to take him down as much as you but this is bigger then us..."

"You can go home Charlie, it's late. Claire will be worried sick."

"Okay but you gotta promise me you won't be here all night again?"

Charlie was replied with a friendly nod from his good pal and then left the office.

Hours past and Robert had fallen to sleep at his desk; he was woken by a tapping. Reed was startled awake, his dazed eyes came into focus and he realized that he was not alone. A lone muscular figure was sitting in the chair opposite to him.

"What the...!"

"Don't worry I'm one of the good guys."

"Who are you and just how the hell did you get into my office?"

"The criminal underbelly knows moi as Nightwing, thought of it myself actually and you were fast asleep it wasn't too difficult"

"So what is it you want exactly?"

"I want you know I can be trusted, I'm not here to cause trouble for you. I'm going to be in town for a little while and I need to that I have a few friends in high places. The big guy back home has vouched for you..."

"The big guy...?"

"The Batman, I've been told you two have met"

"Only the once, he approached me not so long back. He talked about something called Batman Incorporated and told me he knew I was a good cop but I didn't want to be apart of it"

"I thought we could both help each other out, would be mutually beneficial. You know, the old you scratch my back I scratch yours"

"Let me talk to a friend, see if you can be trusted..."

"Squire right! That's the other thing I came for; I need to talk to her and I know you know her but I don't know where to find her exactly"

"How about we make a deal? I'll take you see Squire IF you sort something out for me?"

"Depends on the deal"

"You pay a visit to Jackie Falcone; he's cousin to Roman Falcone, moved here about a year ago. Set up a drug and sex trafficking ring in London. I can't touch him, he's got the Police commissioner and the local MP bought up. Shake him up abit and if you do that I'll take you to my next meeting with Squire."

"Where does Jackie hang his hat?"

"He owns 'The Maltese Nightclub'. He's there on Fridays from between 9 and 12."

"Guess I've got to get my best tux out, I'm hitting the town!"

Robert stood up and walked towards the window lighting up a cigarette.

"Don't suppose you smoke?"

No answer. Reed turned around to find that his office was empty.

"And you didn't tell me Bruce!?"

"I didn't think you would want to know, it won't bring you solace, I know"

"You thought I wouldn't want to know who killed Tony Zucco!? He killed my parents Bruce! And you said all along that you knew nothing about his murder!"

"Dick, I wanted to spare you the agony of bringing it all back up after so long, I prom-"

"Whoa No you don't Bruce! You can't talked your way out of this one"

"Master Richard it would appear to most that Bruce only had your feelings at heart-"

"No Alfred, he should have told me. All those years ago do you know how many nights I stayed up wishing I could confront him Bruce? And when I finally got the chance when he was released after the hearing; and to see him gunned down before my eyes before I got the chance to! You insisted you knew nothing!"

"At the time I didn't Dick'

"So you say"

"Don't let this change anything"

"You know what Bruce, I've changed and so have you. It's over and lets both face it has been coming for a while. I quit"

"Dick wait-"

Some time later...

The fugitive ran down the side streets, his lungs and heart pumping nearly pumping out of his chest. He could hear it above. Hear it in pursuit. The man quickly made a sharp turn and continued his escape attempt down an alleyway.

Before he could turn around to see if he had evaded his pursuer a new shadowy figure lurched from out from the darkness and met him with a strong punch to the face, the criminal ricocheted off a dumpster and landed face down in a muddy puddle.

."Batgirl, is he down?"

"Yeah but somebody beat me to it"

"Check it out. Batman out"

Batgirl came down from the shadows to investigate what had taken down his prey; she approached the shadowy figure with caution ready to strike into action at any moment. The alley was too dark for her to distinguish who she was about to meet. The moon was set free by the cloud and allowing it to illuminate the darkness of the alley with speckles of light. The figure turned to face Batgirl.

"It's good to see you again Babs"

"Robin...?"

"I haven't used that name in a long time. Call me Nightwing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightwing **  
><strong>Issue 3<strong>  
><strong><span>George Jones<span>**

The Maltese Nightclub  
>10:43PM<br>London

Jackie Falcone sat behind his desk of his office room snorting lines of cocaine. Jackie was a tall man with cropped black hair and wore the finest suits money could buy. He was joined by his under boss, Charlie Franzese; a short, round man with a thick black moustache and slicked back hair.

"I tell you Jackie; you can't kill a cop, especially one as high up as him"

"What's your bright idea then? He can't be bought or bribed. We can't blackmail him, this guys clean! So please tell me! What the hell do we do with this guy, Figlio di puttana!"

"Also Jackie, our latest cocaine import got busted by Squire-"

"Cazzo! I want that Pompinara dead! I want Reed dead! And by the way Charlie where is the big guy? He said he'd be here half an hour ago!"

"I dunno boss, he should be here by now"

"Well done! Tell me summit I don't know Einstein!"

Within the blink of an eye the room fell into complete darkness.

"WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS-"

The lights came back on and Charlie Franzese had disappeared. The beads of sweats started to run down Jackie brow. He opened up his desk draw and reached for his pistol which he kept there but before Jackie could grasp the handle; the barrel was struck by a well aimed batarang.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you"

The room fell into darkness yet again.

"YOU SONOVA-"

The room light lit up again and Jackie found the slender but muscular figure of Nightwing perched atop his desk. His eyes glared into the heart of the mobster.  
>Jackie swung a right hook, aiming for the face. His strike was swiftly intercepted and his arm slammed onto the desk with a deafening thud.<p>

"Naughty Jackie, Play nicely or don't play at all"

Jackie threw a left hook at Nightwing but this again was intercepted with ease. Nightwing hoisted the mobster into the air with little effort and threw him crashing to the floor.

"My cousin Roman warned me about freaks like you! The freaks that hide behind masks and play the good guy but all along you're as crazy as the lunatics you put behind bars!"

"You finished playing psycho analyst yet?"

Before Jackie could reply, Nightwing leaped across the room, picked up and threw Jackie by his suit jacket and held him up against the wall.

"Perk your ears up and shut up a minute. I've moved to town Jackie, abit like you but I'm not here to traffic drugs and women. You may think the honest cops of this city can't touch you but I can and I don't play by the rules"

A smug smile stretched across Jackie Falcone's face.

"What you smiling at?"

"You have no idea who I'm with! And when he gets here he's gunna end you!"

"Ooh I'm scared already"

"You will be tough guy!"

Nightwing was about to reply when he felt the cold steel sword edge touch the back of his neck. Dick made no movement.

"This you're 'Friend' Jackie?"

"I am Abbas Al Ghul. Son of Ra's Al Ghul but me and father are hardly on speaking terms"

Talia Al Ghul stood atop the rooftop with Ubu and her squad of Man-Bat ninjas.  
>(Via Com Link) "Father, we have tracked the traitor to a nightclub, he shall be terminated shortly"<p>

"Very good Talia, now finish it."

"Yes Father"

Talia gave the signal and the Man-Bats drew their swords. She peered down towards the Maltese Falcon nightclub with deadly intent.

"Back away please and walk towards the wall with your hands raised in the air and I promise you that I won't spill your blood"

Nightwing carried out the command.

"So, what's this all about then? What's an Al Ghul doing working for some scummy gangster?"

"Not quite, I may share the name Al Ghul but I am not one of them. Do you know how it feels to be hunted by your own family?"

"You musta been a very bad boy Abbas"

"If falling in love with someone who your father deems unworthy is classed as very bad, then yes, I am guilty"

"Would I be right in assuming you were behind the killings then?"

"Aaah you speak of the assassins my Father sent. They all fell at my sword yes. But in self defense I might add"

"Enough of this crap! Chop him up already!"

"Jackie Falcone, please don't interrupt me and might I remind you that I do not take orders from you and I never shall. Hold your tongue or I shall take it. Are we clear?"

"Crystal"

"Now the question arise, what to do with you my friend. I admire your courage-"

"Well I don't admire yours. Real worthy working with a two-bit gangster"

"I do wish to make it clear that we are not business partners as such-"

Before Abbas Al Ghul could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the crashing noise of the windows, in seconds the room was filled with Man-Bat ninjas wielding razor sharp swords. Nightwing narrowly avoid a sliced head and began fighting off the Man-Bats, Abbas drew his attention to the attackers and joined Nightwing in the combat. With the 2 men fighting off the Man-Bats, Jackie saw his opening and scurried across the room and hid underneath this desk with his head between his knees.

"I take it these are for you?!"

"Yes. I fear Talia is near"

The 2 men continued the struggle. Nightwing was cut several times across the chest and arms and Abbas wasn't doing much better. The small confined area and the sear number of Man-Bats was taking its toll on the 2 warriors.  
>The noise of the battle had alerted the rest of the nightclub and Jackie's men, the door was kicked open and several of Jackie men stood in amazement in the door wielding pistols and machine guns. Nightwing and Abbas glanced over to the door way and both men dived to the ground as the room was lit up by heavy gun fire. Dick placed his hands on his ears, the noise of deafening. The gangsters rushed into the room, continuously firing, the Man-Bats now turned their attention to their new threat. This gave Nightwing and Abbas the opportunity to make their way across the room dodging stray bullets and swinging swords and out the window and onto the room of the nightclub.<p>

Here Nightwing slumped to a crouching position; the cuts had caused great damage.

"You fought gallantly my friend"

"Firstly, we're not friends and we should go back and help"

"Do what you wish I'm-"

Abbas didn't finish his sentence.

"Brother, how good it is to see you after so long"

"Talia, your presence sickens me as always"

"Poetic till the end, I'm so glad I'm here to witness you fall tonight"

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightwing **  
><strong>Issue 4<strong>  
><strong><span>George Jones<span>**

The office walls of reputed mobster Jackie Falcone ran red with thick crimson blood. Bullets continued to fly as the Man-Bat ninjas continued to engage the machine gun wielding mobsters. Jackie Falcone noticed a torn bag of cocaine on the bloody floor; he reached for it and buried his faced into the white powder. The Man-Bats were finally taking the advantage over Jackie's men, limbs flew the air and the screams rang out.

Robert Reed sat in the passenger seat of his unmarked police car; he was joined by his partner and close friend Charlie Cunningham.

"I asked Squire about this Nightwing guy, she vouched for him. I don't trust him but I certainly trust her. But I'm still gunna keep an eye on him, this is still my town"

"Rob, relax. If she says he's cool then he's cool. Anyway enough serious talk, you see the Chelsea goals from last night?"

"No, I spent the night in the office again-"

(Police radio) "This is control; we have reports of a 10-71 in progress, shots fired at the Maltese Falcon nightclub. Possibly gang related, calling all available cars"

"Control this is car 48-Zero, we are in the vicinity, we are en-route"

"Dear sister, finally the hunter has caught its prey"

Talia turned to her henchman Ubu and whispered a command into his ear.

"I hope I'm not ruining this ol' family reunion we have going on here-"

"Silence! Did I give you permission to speak young one?"

"Ouch! That one hurt! Unlucky for you your Man-Bat friends put me in a pretty bad mood and I fancy busting some heads"

"Such insolence. Ubu, silence this brat"

"I've beaten bigger"

Ubu charged at Nightwing at full pace, in one elegant movement Dick evaded the oncoming strike, leapt into the air, somersaulted over the head of his opponent and on the way down he struck Ubu on the back of the neck with an almighty force, rendering him unconscious. The gargantuan man fell to his knees with an almighty thud and then slumped over.

"Now for the main course"

"Take one step further and thousands die. Incase something like this happened where somebody intervened my meticulous planning I went to the effort of using my vast resources and rigged several buildings here in London with 200 pounds of C4. I came here to face Abbas Al Ghul; not some castoff of my former lover. If you touch me, I shall detonate the bombs"

"You're bluffing"

"Possibly but if I'm not could you live with thousands of innocent lives on your conscience? Now step back boy"

Nightwing couldn't take the risk and backed away. He couldn't know for sure if Talia was lying or telling the truth.

Talia Al Ghul now focused her glare on her brother.

Jackie Falcone needed an opportunity for escape. It was now or never. Stay or face death. Jackie's body was fuelled with cocaine and adrenaline. He felt invincible. Jackie noticed the back window of his office that faced the building behind his nightclub; he knew a tight alleyway ran between the two buildings.

This was his opportunity. Jackie leaped to his feet, ran towards the window and crashed through it. Jackie's coked up body fell from the 3 story building. He landed with a thundering crash. Both his legs snapped on impact. The noise of the cracking bones echoed down the alleyway.

Jackie was face down on the pavement; his used all his arm strength to lift his upper body off the ground. His rising head was greeting by the barrel of a 12 gauge pump action shotgun.

"You're under arrest you sonovabitch; move one more inch and I turn your head into a canoe"

Robert Reed had his man; he turned his head to face his partner Charlie Cunningham.

"I'll drag his sorry ass to the car; you go to the main entrance and wait for the SWAT team"

"I'm on it"  
>Charlie ran to carry out his orders as Rob hoisted Jackie's arm over his shoulder and dragged him down the alley towards his police car.<p>

"You know Jackie boy, Ramsey can't get you out of this one. Possession and discharge of an illegal firearm, possession of a class A drug. Enough to send your behind bars for some time my friend"

"Now brother shall we end this the old fashioned way? Will you face me in one on one combat?"

Talia drew her sword.

"Certainly, we'll see who father taught better"

Abbas Al Ghul raised his sword also.

Talia in one swift movement reached into her jacket, took out a high caliber pistol and fired at her brother. The bullet flew accurate and struck Abbas in the throat sending a stream of blood in the night air. Abbas' body fell backwards and struck the floor. Thick blood pooled around his seemingly lifeless body.

"YOU COWARD!"

"Calm down young one. Weren't you ever instructed never to trust an Al Ghul? By the way how's my boy doing?"

"He's nothing like your or your father! You'll never get your hands back on him ever again!"

"Of course he's like me and father. He's an Al Ghul"

"No, He's a Wayne"

Robert had dragged Jackie back to his car and put him handcuffed in the back seat. Robert sat in the drivers' seat and picked up the radio receiver.

(Police Radio) "Control I have a suspect in custody-"

Robert was interrupted by tapping on his window, the hand gestured him get out. It was police commissioner Ramsey. Rob got out the car.

"Sir-"

The broad shouldered muscular Ramsey struck Reed in the face, he fell backwards and fell against his car. Ramsey signaled over to a couple of police officers who had arrived at the scene. They came over and moved Jackie into Ramsey car.

"Now Robert, next time I won't be so gentle"

Rob spat a big batch of thick blood onto the floor.

"Oh and Rob, how's the wife?"

It took all of Reeds discipline not to react, he held his cool on the outside but in his heart he felt a surge of pure rage and anger.

Charlie Cunningham reached the rooftop with the SWAT team. Two of the SWAT policemen approached Talia with guns aimed at her head; they handcuffed her and dragged her off the roof. Talia gave no resistance. Nightwing leapt of the rooftop into the night before the police team and Charlie got to him.  
>Talia was hauled to a squad car and put in the back seat. The two men both got into the car and drove off.<p>

Nightwing perched himself in the shadows of a near by rooftop still keeping an eye on the situation. He didn't feel easy. Something was wrong. Why did Talia not resist arrest, what was she up to?

The SWAT policeman in the passenger seat turned around and undid Talia's handcuffs. The two men took off their helmets and balaclavas.

"Mistress"

"The league of assassins prevails, let the fire cleanse the filth"

The London skyline erupted in explosions. Talia wasn't bluffing. Several buildings were rocked by heavy explosions. Nightwing slumped to his knees. He buried his face in his hands. A solo tear ran down his cheek. He had failed and blamed himself for those innocent lives lost.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightwing **

**Issue 5**

**George Jones**

Dick Grayson sat alone inside the Bat-Bunker. He sat topless stitching up his wounds whilst listening to the news report on the TV monitor next to him.

(TV) "London was rocked last night by several major explosions, at this moment in time there have been reports of over a hundred people killed and more injured. The large-scale attack shocked the world, it is being presumed a terrorist attack however neither Al-Qaeda, The IRA nor any other terrorist organization was claimed responsibility. This is Katie Philips, BBC news, London"

All those lives. That bitch killed them all, and I should have stopped her. Might as well have been me pulling the trigger. I've become sloppy, slow and weak. Bruce would be ashamed. I'm ashamed.

(TV) "Thank you Katie. The current death toll of last nights attacks stands at 196. Some viewers may find the following item disturbing.

'Mourners collected outside the home of David and Susan Wallace this morning. The couple were making their way back home from the hospital with their newly born child in the early hours of the morning when their car was struck during the blast-"

Dick's head filled with anger and rage, he leapt up and punched the TV screen. Shards of glass tore into his fist. Blood dripped down his arm. Dick threw the chair he was sitting on across the room so violently he opened up the stitching on his back. Blood began to leak down his muscular body.

"What's wrong with me?!"

"Can I help?"

Dick's head swung around. He tensed his muscles ready for a fight. His eyes widened in disbelief and shock like he had seen a ghost, maybe he had.

"Abbas..."

Dick couldn't believe his eyes, how was he there and how did he get into the Bat-Bunker unnoticed? Dick reached for his mask to cover his identity.

"Don't worry about that, I know who you are Richard, have done a while actually"

"How are you alive? I saw you die, I saw you bleed out on the floor. I don't believe this"

"You are correct. You did see me die-"

"How is this possible? You know my identity-"

"I'm an Al Ghul; I make it my business to know things"

"Wait, wait. You still haven't told me how you are not dead"

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation. As a young man my father, Ra's, experimented on me for his own personal gains. He injected me numerous times with the chemicals found inside a Lazarus pit. There was no instant effect on injection however unbeknown to my father or sister, ever since then any injury I have received has healed rather quickly, a useful tool I assure you"

"So what are you doing here?"

"To propose to you a deal, a person with my skills would come in handy to you and your crusade against crime and corruption. We can be partners; you can give my life a purpose again!"

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't play well with others"

"I am disappointed but not defeated! I shall prove myself worthy to you and your crusade"

Abbas walked away.

"Don't worry Richard, I know my way out"

Dick sat and watched the man exit in pure amazement.

How the hell did he get in? Bruce designed the security on these bunkers himself. Dick checked the heat scanner of the bunker. The records showed no other heat signatures had entered the bunker since his arrival. No alarm had been tripped, and the motion sensors and CCTV cameras picked up nothing. Who was this man?

Dick searched the bat computer records for the name Abbas Al Ghul. No results.

**1:34PM**

**The Knight Memorial statue, Westminster**

Dick strolled down the pavement. He thought he'd find her here.

"Beryl"

"Dick?"

"How've you been holding up?'

"I take it day by day. It doesn't get any easier"

"I know the feeling"

"Do you know the best part of my day? That split second when I wake up, that split second when I don't remember it all, that split second when he's still here. Then I remember. He's gone"

Beryl's eyes started to run with tears. Dick placed his hand on her arm and then the two embraced with a hug.

"Wanna grab a coffee?"

"Sure"

(Voice Message)

"Bruce. its Dick. Why am I not surprised you didn't pick up? I failed. All those people died and it was because of me. I should have stopped her. I'm staying here in London. I'm gonna make sure those people didn't die for no reason. I'm sorry Bruce."

**London General Hospital**

**6:45PM **

Jackie Falcone lay on his bed, both legs in castings. He was joined by Police commissioner Ramsey. Outside his room, 2 mobsters guarded their boss.

"It wasn't my fault. How the hell was I meant to know-"

"Shut your mouth and listen to me you sonvabitch! I'm getting really sick and tired of your shi-"

"Listen-"

Ramsey grabbed Jackie by the throat.

"After this fiasco, Payments are rising; you're kicking up 50% more! You're becoming very hard to protect Jackie boy! 40K by Friday! Or we're done. And if you don't I'll shove your head so far up your ass you'll taste Brylcreem."

Ramsey let go of Jackie.

"Don't think you remember who you speaking to you mutha$ *#er! I'll have you in a body bag quicker then you can say-"

Ramsey reached into his jacket and pulled out his revolver and pointed it at Jackie.

"You think you're a big shot? I've seen hundreds of shits like you in my time. Think you can shoot your way to the top. Show no respect. You know what normally happens to people like you Jackie? They get a bullet and nobody sees anything, they never do."

Falcone's men rushed in at aimed their pistols at Ramsey's head.

"GO ON SHOOT ME! Put your money where your mouth is and do it! But I promise you one thing. You kill me now and you're not walking out this room with your brains still inside that skull of yours."

Ramsey put away his gun and walked out.

"Can you believe this guy? Bastard thinks he owns me"

**Russia****, ****Siberia**

**10:34PM**

The snow belted the small remote town. 2 men who were obviously not natives walked into the local pub. The pub was rustic, with only 3 men at the bar and 1 large framed man at the back.

"You sure we got the right place?"

"Yeah, he's there's at the back"

The 2 men strolled over the hulking man at the back and sat next to him.

"Могу ли я вам помочь?"

"Umm, ENGLISH? We no speak Russian"

"American idiots"

"Anatoli Knyazev?"

"What do you fools want?"

"We're here on behalf of Jackie Falcone. He has a couple of problems that he's needs eliminating. 50K per head"

"We talk in person then. I don't negotiate with grunts"

"Okay then. Come to London and speak to him yourself"

"I might just do that. Now scram. Leave me to my Vodka"

The 2 mobsters looked at each other bemused and walked out the bar.

**Next Issue: The KGBeast comes to London**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nightwing **  
><span><strong>Issue 6<strong>  
><span><strong>George Jones<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11:43PM<strong>  
><strong>London<strong>

Jackie Falcones blacked out Hummer drove into a warehouse in the London Dockyard. Charlie Franzese and Jackies' personal driver sat in the front. Jackie Falcone was in the back joined with Anatoli Knyazev aka The KGBeast. Falcone had been discharged from hospital but his legs were still in casting.

"I don't normally work with Ruskies but for you, I'll make an exception"

"What's your proposal?"

"2 hits, 40k a head"

"That can be done and the targets?"

"The first one is that freak that calls himself the Nightwing, one of Batman's runts"

"You bring me to London, to send me to Gotham?"

"No, no the kids in this town. Moved here a few weeks back"

"And who else?"

"Jacob Ramsey, he's the commissioner-"

"No cop"

"What you mean no cop? You squeamish or summit?"

"I don't kill cop. Bad reputation comes from killing cops"

"Fine, I'll get someone who has the stomach for cops killing then. You still up for the Nightwing hit though?"

"Yes. Money up front"

Jackie clicked his fingers at Franzese. He turned around and passed Jackie a briefcase, which he opened.

"That's 40K right there. How long you figure your gunna take"

"These things take planning and time. Killing a protégé of the Bat won't be easy"

"You just make sure it gets done"

The KGBeast nodded his head and took the briefcase. He then opened the car door and was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>11:59PM<strong>  
><strong>London East End<strong>

The old man walked out of the pub. The rain was pouring down heavy now so he put on his flat cap and pulled up his coat collar. He made his way down the street back to his home. His lonely home, his wife had died a few years past and now being there just brought back bad memories. A young scruffy man approached the old gentleman.

"Hey mista, you got the time?"

The old man peered down to his wristwatch. Whilst he was distracted the young man delivered him a strong uppercut, sending him stumbling to the wet floor unconscious. The young man then bent over and began searching his pockets for petty cash or a wallet.

"Let's see what you got here, Aaah 20quid. Thank you"

Nightwing crept through the shadows, batarangs in each hand ready to strike. Dick raised his arms ready to throw his weapons as the young man was getting ready to make a run for it.

"SONOVA!"

Before Nightwing had the chance to throw his batarangs, from out of nowhere 2 shuriken throwing stars came flying, striking the young man in the forearm and thigh. Blood sprayed into the air as he slumped to his knees.

"MY ARM! MY F *$%#G ARM!"

From the darkness emerged Abbas Al Ghul; wielding a large Middle Eastern sword. Nightwing sprang from the shadows as Abbas raised the sword ready to deliver the killing blow to the mugger.

"ABBAS! STOP!"

Nightwing threw the batarangs he was holding, they struck the handle and blade of the sword sending it flying out of Abbas' hand and crashing to the rain soaked floor.

"Is this not what you want my friend"

"No! You can't go around killing people! And we're not friends"

"I said I would prove myself worthy of your cause and I have. I eliminated the threat before you even had the chance to strike."

"You were about to decapitate him! And how did you know I was there?"

"I have been following you from the darkness. Waiting for the optimum moment to show you my skills in stopping crime"

The young man fell face first onto the pavement. His open wounds spread a pool of blood around him.

"He's bleeding out. If you want to help, get him to the hospital before he dies"

"I'm sorry my Friend. I came here to show you I can stop crime, not aid its recovery"

"If he dies I'm coming for you"

Nightwing activated a button on his utility belt. Dick then reached down and picked up the injured mugger as his motorbike responded and came around the corner at high speed.

"Why do you help him? Isn't your crusade aiming to stop crime?"

"Stop it. Not kill it"

Nightwing's motorbike halted right next to him, Dick sprawled the man onto the bike and then got on himself. The motorbike sped off down the road, starting its journey to the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>London Police Headquarters <strong>  
><strong>Press Conference <strong>  
><strong>10:30AM<strong>

Police Superintendent Robert Reed stood behind the podium; he was joined by his partner Charlie Cunningham and Police commissioner Ramsey. Robert hated doing these things, the media always twisted his words and started mass panic at any opportunity.

"As a result of the recent attacks on London, I promise to increase police presence on our streets. I send my condolences to all of the families whom have been affected by the cowardly attacks. Our investigations are ongoing. I open the floor up to any questions."

"Why is known mob boss Jackie Falcone back on our streets again? Hasn't this been like the 5th time he's been arrested and released without trail?"

"Jackie Fal-"

Ramsey stood up and interrupted Reed. The police commissioner took to the podium.

"No substantial evidence has been found against this individual. What happened to innocent till' proven guilty? Next question"

Another journalist stood up.

"Police commissioner, can you confirm or deny or recent sightings of the American vigilante 'Nightwing'?"

"I can confirm to you one thing and this goes for everyone. I will not stand for vigilantism in my city. Anybody who carries out such acts WILL be arrested on sight. Next question"

"Can you comment on the recent speculation of corruption inside the police force?"

"What a stupid question. I'm not here to waste my time, this press conference is over"

* * *

><p><strong>The Bat-Bunker<strong>  
><strong>10:46AM<strong>

Dick turned off the TV coverage of the press conference and leaned back in his chair. An incoming transmission appeared on the bat-computer. It was from Bruce.

"Dick, I got your message and I understand your decision to stay in London. I'll miss having your assistance in Gotham."

Dick smiled.

"Can't you just say you'll miss me?"

"I also need to tell you some information. The Batman of Moscow contacted me; he informed me that Anatoli Knyazev recently left the country and made his way to London. We don't know why as of yet."

"I thought he hasn't shown his face since the last time you put him down?"

"He hasn't, which makes me curious but stay alert Dick. It may be a business trip"

"Thanks for the heads up, hows things with you anyway?"

"I'm sorry Dick, I can't talk right now. I have a tip off I need to follow up on with Damian"

"Okay Bruce."

Dick turned off the com-link.

"I should have guessed"

* * *

><p><span><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Nightwing**  
><strong>Issue 7<strong>  
><strong>George Jones<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>London Police Headquarters rooftop<strong>  
><strong>12:14PM<strong>

The clouds dispersed to allow the glow of the moon to illuminate the skyline. Nightwing stood opposite Police Superintendent Robert Reed.

"We received an anonymous tip off an hour ago about a gun import that's coming in at half 1 tonight. We have no idea who it could be, can't imagine its Falcone, he's laying low at the moment; he's got a lotta heat"

"You want me to meet its arrival?"

"I would do it myself but since the attack on the Maltese Falcon, Ramsey's gone off the rails. Falcone's now totally untouchable so if this import is his and I intervene; I'm out of a job or worse"

"Okay I understand, you got any details on whereabouts it's coming in?"

Reed reached into his jacket and gave Nightwing a small slip of paper.

"Usually these things come in by ship and then get transferred by van to wherever there headed"

A knock came from the door that led out onto the rooftop; a voice came from behind it.

"Who's up there? Why's the door locked?"

"You better go; official policy is to arrest you on sight"

"Sure and thanks"

Nightwing leapt off the rooftop whilst Reed went over to the door and opened it. He was met by Paul Andrews, an honest but naïve beat cop.

"Sorry Sir, I didn't realize it was you"

"It's alright Andrews, just wanted some fresh air"

* * *

><p><strong>London Dockyards <strong>  
><strong>1:36PM<strong>

Nightwing sat perched atop a crane that peered over the docks. He sat patiently, waiting for the ship to arrive. He checked his equipment. Then checked it again, Force of habit.  
>A lone van drove into the yard and parked down the bottom of the jetty.<p>

"Bingo"

From down the river came a small yacht, it backed up next to the jetty and halted.

Time to move.

Nightwing jumped from crane to crane down the dockyard until he was directly above the van. Nightwing took out his escrima sticks and fell silently, landing onto the bonnet of the van. Dick buried his escrima sticks into the blacked out windscreen, smashing it into thousands of shards. Dick was stunned, nobody was inside the van. The steering wheel was connected to a remote controlled device and in the passenger seat sat a...

"Bomb..."

Nightwing turned and jumped. The bomb detonated, sending Dick crashing into a group of rusty barrels and the van up in flames. It was a trap and Nightwing had walked straight into it. Nightwings suit was torn in several places; blood ran from his mouth, nose and a nasty gash above his eye. He blacked out for 2 seconds. He was awoken by a metal boot heel at his neck. The KGBeast.

"Ha-ha! I expected better. The Bat would be disappointed in you..."

The KGBeast raised the gauntlet which held his razor sharp blade into the air, ready to deliver the killing blow.

"...'History shows us shows there are no invincible armies'-Joseph Stalin, 1942"

"You talk too much!"

Nightwing reached and pulled a batarang from his utility belt and buried it into the KGBeasts' ankle. Blood sprayed onto Dick's face as his enemy stumbled backwards. This gave Nightwing the opportunity to escape; Dick staggered to his knees and hobbled a few steps away.

"моргала выколю, падла..."

The KGBeast reached into his own utility belt and took out a taser. He fired it at Nightwings back. Sending 50,000 volts through his spine, Dick crashed back onto the floor.

"...You're starting to piss me off boy..."

Nightwing raised his upper body off the ground. The KGBeast walked back over to Dick and stamped him back down. The gargantuan Russian then picked up an iron chain and whipped Nightwing across the back, Dicks screams echoed through the dockyard.

"...I was going to end this quick but now I'm going to finish you nice and slow..."

Nightwing started to crawl across the floor, his body was racked in pain.

"AAAAHHHH!"

The KGBeast delivered another sickening blow to Nightwings back with the iron chain. The KGBeast rolled Nightwing over with his large metal boot and picked him up high into the air by Dick's neck. He began to tighten his grip, squeezing the air from Nightwings lungs.

"Applied pressure to your jugular veins will prevent blood flow to your brain, resulting in unconsciousness, leading to total asphyxia. Don't fight it..."

Nightwing tried to struggle but the grasp was getting tighter.

"...Let yourself fall into the darkness."

Nightwing spat blood in the face of the KGBeast.

"Gauntlets"

Nightwing's gauntlets reacted to his voice activation and sprung out, Dick slashed both his arms across the KGBeasts broad chest, the Russian released his grip. Nightwing fell to the floor, reached for his grappling hook and fired it into the heavily armored body of the KGBeast. The grappling hook knocked the breath out off the Russians and dropped him to his knees. Dick then delivered a devastating spin kick to his opponents head. Nightwing grasped the Russian by the neck.

"Who sent you to kill me?! And if you think you're not gunna talk, let me remind you. We have all night and you have plenty of bones to break"

* * *

><p><strong>The Maltese Falcon Nightclub<strong>  
><strong>9:58AM<strong>

Jackie sat inside his newly refurbished office; he was joined by Charlie Franzese.

"Boss, I don't think it's wise to try and kill a cop. Especially the Police Commissioner"

"I'm gunna have him whacked before he has me whacked. He's not gunna be happy tomorrow when I don't send anyone with the 40K. That means no more protection, its gunna mean war"

"Do you really think we can go to gang war with the police? That's crazy talk Jackie"

"Are you going to question every decision I make?"

"No Boss, it's just-"

"Just nothing, I want you to get the news to Mario in Gotham, tell him to get the word out that I need some soldiers and I'm willing to pay big for the service. If we're going to war Charlie, we need an army"

"Yes Boss"

"And has there been any news from our Ruskie friend?"

"No news, I don't think he's one to give daily update reports"

"Don't get cheeky. Now go and do as I ask"

"Sure Boss"

Charlie left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>24 Hours Later<strong>  
><strong>London Police Headquarters<strong>  
><strong>Police Commissioner Ramsey's office<strong>

Ramsey stood next to his window, peering across the London skyline. A knock came from the door.

"It's open"

Ramsey turned to face fellow bent cop Alexander Maynard.

"Sir, Falcone's men didn't show at the drop off"

"That sonvabitch, guy obviously thinks he's untouchable. Guess we'll have to show him otherwise"

"You want him roughed up?"

"I want him 6 feet under"

"Dontcha think that's abit rash? I mean, we can teach him a lesson without killin' the guy"

"If you can't handle this personally, then get someone who can, I don't care. Just get it done and make sure it doesn't come back to us in anyway"

Maynard nodded his head and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Issue: Guest appearance of The Boy Wonder, Damian Wayne!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Nightwing**

**Issue 8**

**Bumper Issue!**

* * *

><p><strong>London Police Headquarters<strong>

**Police Superintendent Robert Reed's office**

Reed sat behind his desk, filling out what appeared to be endless amounts of paperwork. A knock came from his door.

"Come on in"

It was beat cop Paul Andrews, holding a letter.

"For you sir, it just came now"

Andrews gave his boss the letter and walked out. Reed opened up the message;

'To RR,

The shipment wasn't as expected; it was a trap, intended for me. The bad guys have been dealt with, speak soon. P.S I've left you a present upstairs, it's been a night or so, probably time to take it down.

From .N"

Reed rushed out of his office, grabbed Andrews and they made their way to the rooftop.

The two police men found the behemoth sized beaten body of the KGBeast tied to a flag pole. With a note suck to his chest;

'Ivan Drago met Rocky, Rocky won'

"LET ME DOWN FROM HERE! Когда я получить мои руки на вас Nightwing!"

Reed looked over to Andrews and laughed.

"Soundproof walls. Right, we're gunna need some help with this one"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Night<strong>

**11PM London**

**Undisclosed Location**

Several of Jackie Falcone's goons including Charlie Franzese stood inside the warehouse opposite the lineup of men. The warehouse door opened and in strode Jackie himself. The mob boss walked over to his second in command, Charlie Franzese.

"So who do we have?"

"Present; Garfield Lynns AKA 'Firefly', Warren White AKA 'The Great White Shark', Mortimer Drake AKA 'The Cavalier' and Dr. Alexander Sartorius AKA 'Doctor Phosphorus'."

Jackie leaned over to Charlie so only he could hear.

"Jeez, I thought we'd get the likes of The Joker…"

Charlie gave his boss a skeptical look. Jackie turned to address the lineup of supercrimnals.

"Gentlemen, I gave out the call and you lot answered. To my knowledge the money is being wired to your secret bank accounts as I speak. They say in life 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em' and I say 'If you can't beat 'em, kill 'em…"

Warren White AKA The Great White Shark interrupted.

"Cut to the chase already, who dya want dead?"

"Fine, if you wanna cut the crap, so be it. London Police Commissioner Jacob Ramsey…"

The lineup of men looked across to each over; Jackie again leaned over to Charlie

"Still no word from the Russian?"

"No Boss"

Jackie turned back to the lineup again.

"…and Nightwing!"

Meanwhile…

Bruce Wayne's Penthouse Apartment

Dick Grayson lay in his bed in a deep calming sleep. His Nightwing costume hung lifelessly from the back of his bedroom chair and his gauntlets and boots were scattered across his floor. Dick felt a little tap on the end of his toes; he sat up to find Damian Wayne AKA Robin perched on the end of his bed gazing down upon him.

"Wow Grayson, killing you would be easier then I thought"

Dick smiled and threw the covers off him, walked into the kitchen, over to his fridge and poured himself a drink.

"It's good to see you again Damian, juice?"

Damian jumped onto the couch of the adjoining living room.

"Already had some thanks"

Dick then walked into the living room and joined his former partner.

"You help yourself to anything else while I was asleep? But anyway what are you doing in London?"

"Father is in France, doing something with the Batman of Paris. My service wasn't required so I came here to see you"

"Hows things back home with everyone?"

"Killer Croc escaped from Arkham last week and The Riddl-"

"Ha-ha no, with the family"

"Father still doesn't listen to me and Pennyworth is…well, Pennyworth"

"What about Tim and Jason?"

"Oh them, me, Drake and Todd aren't exactly pen pals. Ask them yourself"

"I need to ask you something actually, what does the name 'Abbas Al Ghul' mean to you?"

"Where did you hear that name?"

"So you know him then?"

"I know OF him, he was excommunicated from my Grandfathers organization before I was born. Why are you interested?"

"We recently met actually"

"I highly doubt that. He hasn't been seen in about 30years, presumed dead"

Dick sat back and looked confused but put it to the back of his mind.

"Anyhow its time for me to follow a pattern of obsessive behavior instilled in me at an early age, time for my patrol. You fancy joining me for old time's sake?"

"Yes, as seeing as I have nothing better to do Grayson"

"Charming as ever, I need to pay someone a visit actually. Remind him of a few things"

Dick walked back into his bedroom to get into his Nightwing gear.

Meanwhile…

London Botanical Gardens

Arnold Gilborn sat behind his lab desk, he wore a long stained lab overcoat and thick rimmed glasses. His feeble frame stood alone in his run down laboratory, vines grew up the sides of the walls and the room's lone light bulb flickered to its hearts content.

"Daily progress report, day 142. My recent readings into the research of Pamela Isley have helped me make a small break through; using plant gene manipulation I have successfully learned how to re-grow once dead stems. This growth stimulation could possibly be transferred to other organisms such as humans…"

His door came crashing open, knocking over several lab bottles. Walter Mathews stood in the doorway.

"Arnold, I told you yesterday, we need to be cleared up and out of here by tomorrow and you haven't even began packing your stuff up"

"But Walter, I've made a break through, the re-growth serum worked!"

"I'm sorry but if you forgot, we're being evicted. Right, you have till morning to clear up and out. I'm going, it's late and to be frank, I'm sick of this place"

"Listen! I just need a few more months and funding! I can crack this! Please!"

"Goodnight Arnold"

Walter left the room shutting the door behind him.

"You bastard! You don't understand! This is my life's work!"

Arnold threw a lab bottle at the door. He then started frantically mixing chemicals together.

"I have to finish! I WILL finish! I'll show him! I'll show everybody!"

The concoctions that Arnold was mixing started to bubble and spill onto his desk.

"I need to test on something much bigger!"

Arnold filled a small box with a number of bubbling lab bottles and made his way over to the run down west wing of the Botanical gardens. Arnold went straight to the humongous Titan Arum plant. The short professor then proceeded to pour his concoctions down the main shaft of the large plant.

"Mother and Father never believed in me! Walter never believed in me! Oooh now they will!"

The plant started to bubble and give off a musty gas.

"No! No no no no! This isn't meant to happen!"

The plant violently exploded, sending Arnold crashing across the room, a sticky, thick green substance covered his face and hands and it burned through his top layer of skin. His screams of agonizing pain echoed through the hallway.

Nightwing and the Boy Wonder, Robin using their grappling hooks and acrobatic skills danced from building to building and through the cool night air in pursuit of a blacked out Hummer.

"So do you care to tell me who we've been following for the last 15 minutes?"

"Jackie Falcone, cousin of the Roman. He paid someone to try and kill me"

"He paid someone? I would have done it for free!"

Dick looked around at Damian and the two exchanged smiles. The Hummer pulled up into the parking spaces behind the Maltese Falcon. Nightwing and Robin leapt and landed onto a close by lamppost.

"This is where the fun begins"

Inside the backseats of the Hummer sat Jackie Falcone and Charlie Franzese. The Mob bosses driver pulled the hand brake, took the keys out of the ignition and left the car.

Jackie turned to Charlie.

"This Nightwing fella is starting to cost me some big bucks…"

The Mob boss was interrupted as a green gauntlet came crashing through the side window opposite to him; the fist broke through the glass with ease and knocked Franzese out cold. Jackie's passenger side door was ripped off its hinges, and Falcone was dragged out of the car by his feet. Robin made light work of Jackie's driver and then made his way to regroup with Nightwing who was suspending Falcone in the air by his coat collar.

"I'm a little bit insulted, surely you think I'm tougher then some brain dead Russian hulk and if you're wondering; your 'Beast' is now caged."

"Get your stinking hands Offa me 'Nightwing'! I thought I escaped your kind when I left Gotham!"

Damian looked over to the Mob boss and he wasn't impressed.

"Jeez! This one is annoying isn't he?"

"Hey Kid! Shut up! What are you? 9?"

"I'm 10 actually and I could kick your ass"

"You lil' Punk!"

Nightwing threw Falcone into a group of trash cans. A dark figure appeared from the shadows from behind.

"We meet again friend"

Dick and Damian swung their heads around. Abbas Al Ghul stood before them. Robins eyes widened in amazement. The distraction gave Jackie an opportunity to run off into the night. He took it.

"You can count yourself lucky Abbas; I got that mugger to the hospital in time."

Abbas looked to Damian.

"You. You look familiar. Nephew? Is this the famed son of Talia Al Ghul herself?"

"Unfortunately yes, I'm a Wayne now. Not an Al Ghul. Sorry to disappoint"

"Oh no nephew, I'm not so fond of her either. She did kill me after all"

Nightwing realized that Jackie had escaped, but he could wait. Dick had bigger thinks to deal with now. He walked over close to Abbas.

"If you're going to ask me if you can be my partner again, the answers still no"

"Oh how you disappoint me. I guess I will have to start my own crusade, I'll prove to you I'm better. In the time that passes you'll live to regret your decision boy. I don't hesitate in ending the lives of criminals. That will give me the edge. Farewell foolish one"

"I promise you, if you do, I will stop you"

"You may try"

Within a split second and a puff of smoke, Abbas was gone, escaping into the shadows. He seemed like a supernatural element. Not human some how.

Nightwing turned back around to Robin.

"Well, that was weird"

"When he said, Talia killed him-"

"I'll tell you on the way back to the bunker, so what do you think of London?"

"I have been here before Grayson; this is where I first met Father"

"Speaking of the big guy, when does he want you back?"

Damian smirked.

"He can wait. Last one to the Bunker, cooks breakfast"

Nightwing smiled back as the two set off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nightwing**

**Issue 9**

**George Jones**

* * *

><p><strong>London Botanical Gardens<strong>

**9:32AM**

Walter Mathews stormed down the corridor towards the laboratory of Arnold Gilborn. Walter arrived at the door and opened it, he was in shock. The room was completely ransacked. The table stood turned over and the contents of the room were scattered all over the floor.

"Arnold, I'm gunna kill you…"

A voice came from the unknown.

"Will you? You always have been all mouth Walter"

Walter felt a tightening grip around his feet, he looked down and vines had attached themselves to his ankles with a vicious stranglehold.

The table flew at the wall, smashing into pieces. Arnold Gilborn appeared to rise from out of the ground. His face and hands were infected with a thick green covering; he had pieces of bark, moss and twigs growing from the infected regions

"Arnold?"

"Look at ME! You did this to me! You forced me to rush my research! You'll pay the consequences!"

Walter couldn't speak, Arnold walked up to his old collogue and spat green mucus into his face. Walter began to choke and his face turned a disgusting green. His body then fell to the floor lifeless.

* * *

><p><strong>7:01PM<strong>

The rain lashed down as Police Commissioner Jacob Ramsey and Alexander Maynard made their way through the busy streets in their unmarked police car. Ramsey who sat in the passenger seat turned his head to face Maynard.

"There's been no word from Falcone. I think he really is trying to piss us off. Does he really think he can go to war with me? I know that bastards crazy but c'mon"

"I've spoken to a few guys, got the ball rolling on this hit. Just making sure there's no loose ends"

A faint yellow glow appeared through the fog in the middle of the road not far from the two police men. Cars appeared to serve out of the way to avoid the mysterious light.

"What the hell is that?"

"You mean who? Looks like a person…"

The police car came about 15 yards from the mysterious figure and Maynard slammed on the brakes. The car halted just infront of the man. But this was no ordinary man, this was Dr. Phosphorus.

"…what the f-"

"Shut up Maynard! And reverse!"

Before Maynard could put the car into reverse, Dr. Phosphorus plunged his arms into the bonnet of the car, melting and ripping the front of the vehicle in half. Both the policemen quickly exited the car and went to the trunk, took out shotguns and started peppering their attacker to little effect. The bullets melted on impact.

"This isn't working boss!"

"You don't think I know that!"

Phosphorus tossed the police car to the side of the road with ease.

"HA-HA! Come here! I don't bite!"

Ramsay and Maynard scrambled backward, still firing. Two batarangs flew into the Doctors head and melted on impact. Nightwing came somersaulting from out of the fog and landed in the street in between Phosphorus and the two bent cops.

"Can I play? Or is this a private game?"

"Move out of the way BOY! I'll come back to you once he's dead!"

Nightwing turned to the cops and signaled to them to take cover, then turned back to the radioactive oozing man.

"Let me guess, you fell into a vat of chemicals now you hate the world-"

"Not quite! A cracked reactor core actually! And no! At the moment, Just you!"

Dr. Phosphorus began walking towards Nightwing; Dick dropped to his knees and dispatched two perfectly aimed batarangs to two water hydrants either side of the road. The hydrants erupted and shot water at a high velocity towards the Doctor. Nightwing reached for one of his escrima sticks.

"Urr, these things are expensive"

Nightwing threw his charged up escrima stick into the chest of Dr. Phosphorus. Water and electricity, not a good mix. Nightwing had to cover his eyes with his hand as the electrical blast lit up the street like it was day time. The doctor dropped to his knees.

"FREEZE! Hands where I can see 'em!"

Nightwing turned to see Ramsey and Maynard both aiming their shotguns at his head.

"Really? C'mon I just saved your butts"

"Shut it, pretty boy. I won't tell you again"

"Pretty boy? Never heard that one before-"

Alexander Maynard's body was violently engulfed in flames. Nightwing looked upwards. Garfield Lynns AKA Firefly was hovering in the air; his military grade flamethrower had just claimed another victim.

"YOU KILLED MY PARTNER!"

Ramsey swung his body around and looked into the air at Firefly, his shotgun cocked and ready to fire. Nightwing directed a well aimed batarang into the policeman's head, knocking him unconscious. Dick could now concentrate on Garfield Lynns.

"Phosphorus is an amateur; you wanna try it out with a pro Nightwing?"

"You really do think too much of yourself"

Firefly began to set the street alight with bright flames; Nightwing evaded the deadly blasts of fire and made his way into an alleyway.

"You can't hide…"

Firefly hovered around into the alleyway; Lynns then dropped to the floor and made his pursuit on foot.

"…I will find you!"

Nightwing hid and waited inside a large dumpster, as soon as Lynns had walked past it, Dick jumped out and approached his attacker from behind.

"Like I said, you think too much of yourself"

Firefly swung around and was greeted by a thundering punch to his helmet. The huge strike dented Lynn's custom helmet.

"Do you know how much that cost?!"

Lynns raised his flamethrower, hoping to set Nightwing alight from pointblank range. But Dick was too quick and delivered an open palmed strike to Lynn's bicep, causing him to drop his weapon.

"You ever see that show? Firefly? Reminds me of you but that was actually pretty good. You're not so good…"

Firefly lost his cool and swung for Nightwing with all he could muster, the hook was easily caught by Dick in mid air. Nightwing sent Lynns to the floor with a kick to the helmet which cracked it open.

"…Lights out!"

* * *

><p><strong>10:53PM<strong>

London Police Headquarters

Police Superintendent Reed's office

Robert Reed was scrambling through his case file draws when he was interrupted by a tapping at his window. Reed's head swung around as the window was slid open from the outside.

"Oh it's you; I nearly had a heart attack"

Nightwing climbed into the office and sat himself down on the window ledge.

"I think someone is trying to kill the Police commissioner and I think it's Jackie"

"Yeah, I thought as much. First the KGBeast comes for you and then those two guys tonight pretty much destroy a street trying to get to Ramsey"

"Luckily their not the sharpest tools in the box. This could be bad, Ramsay will want to retaliate against Jackie and I don't think it will be by bringing him in. I think he's going to try and kill him"

"I wouldn't put it past him, you okay kid? You look pretty roughed up?"

"You should see the other guy! Ha-ha. But seriously this isn't going to end well if we don't stop Jackie and Ramsay"

"Right, we're gunna need a plan…"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Nightwing**

**Issue 10**

**George Jones**

* * *

><p><strong>London Botanical Gardens<strong>

**10:26AM**

Police superintendent Robert Reed walked down the haunting corridor, vines dangled from the roof and a thick green covering on the large windows blocked any sunlight into the building. Reed came to the open door which led into Arnold Gilborn's laboratory. Robert ducked under the police crime scene tape that covered the doorway and entered the room. He was greeted by several forensic scientists examining a lifeless body and his partner Charlie Cunningham.

"So Charlie what have we got?"

"One deceased male, name; Walter Mathews, botanic researcher, victim's body was found at 11:30AM yesterday morning. Cause of death at this moment in time we predict is asphyxia as a result of the thick green mucus covering on the victims face."

"So was this his lab?"

"No, this room belonged to an Arnold Gilborn. We've tried to make contact with him but he seems to have disappeared into thin air"

"And who found the victim"

"Karen Jenkinson, local councilor. The botanical gardens were costing too much to run, the place was getting shut down and the researchers and botanists evicted. She came down here yesterday and found our victim"

"Has she given a statement?"

"Yeah, to the cops who answered the call"

"Good work Charlie, I want to speak to this Gilborn fellow as soon as possible. I'm headed to the station to have a word with Jenkinson"

Reed patted his partner on the back and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>

**12:13PM**

The run down and deserted London hotel room was occupied by Warren White AKA the Great White Shark and Mortimer Drake the Cavalier. The Great White Shark stood over the old bed glaring down at both of his .45 pistols which lay on top the mattress. The cavalier was all the while practicing his swordplay on several mannequins that stood dotted around the room. The fabric of the mannequins were no match for the sharp, clean edge of the rapier sword.

"Will you stop swinging that thing around in the air for 2 minutes?"

"My dearest apologies monsieur"

The Cavalier tipped his hat bellow his eyes and threw his rapier across the room, the fine sword pierced a mannequin directly through the centre of its head.

"Cute"

The Great White Shark reached for one of his pistols and pumped six bullets into the mannequin's chest, dropping it to the floor.

"So brutish, all elegance is lost when guns are involved"

"Nightwing brought down Firefly and the Doc in the same night. We're gunna need to be clever about this, if we wanna take down Ramsey and the brat we're gunna have to be smart"

"Lynns and the kind Doctor never were the smartest of fellows"

"We're gunna need to distract Nightwing and take out Ramsey whilst he's vulnerable. Then take out the kid"

"And what distraction do you suppose?"

"We kill the mayor and when I say 'we' I mean a friend"

"Only one man we know can pull off such a hit…"

The Great White Shark smiled, revealing his glistening razor sharp teeth.

"Deadshot"

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week later…<strong>

**Rooftop of the London branch of Wayne industries**

**Charity Fundraiser**

**9:15PM**

Dick Grayson was dressed in the finest tuxedo money could buy. He made his way through the crowd, speaking to a number of different people, from the Mayor of London to Richard Branson and Alan Sugar. Dick then made this way to the podium to say a few words.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome and thank you all for coming, I am very proud to say that we have successfully raised 40,000 for the disadvantaged children struck by the recent floods in Bangladesh. Bruce sends his deepest apologies and thanks, sadly he could not make it tonight… so he sent me…"

The crowd laughed.

"…I don't wish to babble on all night, so once again, thank you and I'm proud to hand you over to the Mayor of London; Michael Livingstone"

The crowd clapped as Dick left the stage and the Mayor took to the podium.

"Thank you Mr. Grayson…"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

**1 Mile away**

**The London Eye**

Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot kneeled down inside one of the pods of the London Eye. His high velocity rifle was being assembled with deadly intent. Deadshot's radio sat perched next to him. The Great White Shark and the Cavalier offered Lawton half of the money that Jackie had given them to carry out the hit. Lawton was quick to accept, this would be the easiest money he'd ever earn. Deadshot got his equipment ready whilst Warren White and the Cavalier made their way to meet Ramsay.

"…this really is a great cause. This event highlights the resilient spirit of the people of London. Only weeks ago our proud city was struck by cowardly attacks but we all stuck together and continued to help each other and those in need. The money raised here tonight will go a long way…"

Dick felt the cool night air brush against his face. He was glad that Ramsey failed to show, this open rooftop would be perfect for a hit.

Deadshot punched out the window of the pod and rested his rifle through the gap. Lawton adjusted his sight and peered into the scope. He had to take wind speed and distance into account. The pod rose higher, soon it would be at the optimum height to achieve the shot. Lawton slowed his breathing and rested his finger on the trigger.

"…If we work together, we can overcome adversity of any kind. Only cowards strike from the darkness without warning. I vowed to make the streets safe…"

Dick heard the shot whistle through the air, the bullet struck the tray of the waiter who stood next to Dick; it ricocheted off and flew into the Mayors throat. It tore the flesh from the bone and the insides of Livingstone's neck plunged onto the podium, spraying a crimson mist over the crowd. The Mayor then slumped onto the floor, a pool of blood amassed around his body. The crowd roared into screams as everybody scattered to leave the rooftop. Dick looked over to where the shot came from.

Deadshot picked up the empty shell casing and placed into the pod ledge.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

**London Police Headquarters**

**Main Entrance**

Two beat cops stood together lighting their cigarettes on the main entrance steps. A blacked out sedan pulled up next the front entrance. The two cops looked at each other bemused. The car didn't move. The two cops walked down the steps to the car and tapped on the driver's side window.

"Go on, move along. You can't block the entrance"

No reply.

"Sir, I won't ask again"

The window went down, revealing the ugly pale face of the Great White Shark, his razor sharp teeth glistened off the moonlight. The two cops stepped back in amazement.

"Feeding time!"

The Shark pulled his .45 from his lap and pumped red hot bullets into the two cops; sending them crashing to the floor.

Inside…

Robert Reed was stood in the hallway talking to Charlie Cunningham and Paul Andrews.

"…Robert dontcha think the grand jury…"

"They've come for him!"

Reed reached into his jacket and pulled out his revolver, Cunningham and Andrews did the same. Robert led his two men to the front entrance door. When they arrived the door was almost kicked off his hinges, the Shark appeared through the doorway. Unleashing deadly fire from both his .45 pistols, Reed pushed his men out of the line of fire and up the staircase which led to Ramsey's office.

"Andrews get to the backdoor and secure it; me and Charlie will get Ramsey and exit him through there"

Andrews nodded and made his way to the backdoor. The rookie cop got there and swung open the door. Panic spread over his eyes. The Cavalier stood in the doorway. He plunged his rapier sword into the chest of Andrew.

"Sorry Monsieur"

The Cavalier walked over the body of the cop and made his way down the corridor.

Reed kicked open the office door of Commissioner Ramsey.

"My god…"

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued in Two Weeks!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Nightwing**

**Issue 11**

**George Jones**

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson raced down from the rooftop to the parking garage. There was only one place the shot could have come from and from only one person. Dick still in his tuxedo jumped onto his bike and sped off towards the London Eye. The wind blew through Dick's hair as he weaved in and out of the traffic.<p>

Police Superintendent Robert Reed and his partner Charlie Cunningham rushed into Commissioner Ramsey's office. Ramsey was standing behind his desk, his pistol aimed at the doorway. His eyes were glazed over and he appeared to be in a trance, locked by fear.

Reed raised his hand to gesture to Ramsey to not fire.

"STOP! It's just us!"

Ramsey discharged a bullet, narrowly missing Reed and Cunningham. Before he had the chance to fire again, Robert and Charlie rushed at their boss; Robert managed to grab his pistol and threw it to the floor.

"You sonvabitch! You could have killed us!"

Ramsey didn't speak. His cold, blank eyes continued to stare into thin air. The Great White Shark's gunshots and the screams of dead policemen could still be heard.

Dick had arrived at the London Eye and quickly made his way up and into the pod which the shot was fired from. He knelt down and inspected the scene. Dick picked up the empty bullet casing.

'DS'

Dick's hunch had been correct, Floyd Lawton was in town. He then took out his com device and dialed Robert Reed. He answered.

"The mayor has been assassinated…is that gunfire?"

"Yes! The police headquarters are under attack! They've come for Ramsey!"

"Okay, I'm coming"

Dick now had bigger problems then Floyd Lawton.

Robert put his phone back into his pocket. But before he could give instructions to his partner a cold voice came from behind him.

"Step aside; we want him not yous two"

Both Reed and Cunningham swung around, The Great White Shark and the Cavalier stood in the office door. The Shark's pistols were still smoking and the Cavalier's rapier sword dripped thick in red blood.

"Pardon me ami but could you be so kind as to drop those weapons?"

Robert and Charlie looked at each other and dropped their guns to the floor.

"Merci Monsieur, now step aside"

The two cops didn't move. The Shark lost his cool.

"Enough of this crap!"

The Shark discharged two bullets, both striking Reed and Charlie in their kneecaps. The two cops crashed to the floor in pain. The Cavalier looked around at the Shark.

"Oh aren't you a brute!"

"Shut it"

* * *

><p><strong>London's Lil' Italy District<strong>

**Giuseppe's Restaurant**

Mob boss Jackie Falcone sat by a table in the corner of the fine dining restaurant, his plate was filled by a large venison steak; covered with a thick red wine sauce. Jackie's hulking body guard sat next to him, he wasn't eating. His eyes scanned the restaurant for any potential threats.

"Hey segarsi, where's Charlie..."

Jackie's bodyguard turned his head to face his boss with a dumbfounded expression. The restaurant door swung open and in strode Charlie Franzese, Jackie's consigliere.

"…Finally! Where have you been numb nuts?"

Charlie leaned down and whispered into Jackie's ear.

"News just broke on the TV, the police headquarters has been attacked; I presume by the friends of ours and did you ask them to whack the Mayor?"

"No? Why?"

"Well he's been shot, dunno if it has anything to do with those associates you hired"

Jackie leaned back and clicked his fingers at the waiter.

"Get this man a steak!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

The Great White Shark walked over to the frozen police Commissioner as the Cavalier stood and guarded the office door. The Shark grabbed Ramsey's revolver and tucked it into his trousers.

"I would ask you if you had any last words but frankly I don't care"

The Shark raised his .45 pistol and placed it against Ramsey's forehead. He pulled the gun hammer back with his pale, cold thumb.

"Hey Cavalier, you watching?"

No answer.

"Hey! Don't ignore me"

The Shark turned his head to towards the office doorway; the Cavalier was spread out on the floor unconscious.

The Shark panicked and turned his head back towards Ramsey and began to pull back the trigger. A batarang flew into the barrel of the pistol, the Shark held onto the gun but his aim was knocked off. The discharged bullet narrowly missed Ramsey's forehead but it slammed into his ear, tearing it off like a hot knife through butter.

"AAAARRGH!"

The police Commissioner screamed in pain, he fell to his knees holding onto the side of his head. Nightwing leapt from the shadows and fired his grappling gun at the Shark; the grappling rope flew and looped itself around his pale wrists. Nightwing then pulled the Shark towards him with the rope and delivered a strong elbow strike to the side of his face. The Shark slumped to the floor.

"MY F& *ING EAR!"

Nightwing helped Robert and Charlie up and onto Ramsey's office chairs. Charlie looked up at Dick.

"Hey Kid, thanks. I mean it"

Before Nightwing could reply, an armed SWAT response team rushed into the room. Dick leapt out of the window and into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Arnold Gilborn sat infront of the sewer entrance, the heavy rain lashed against body. Arnold held his hands infront of his face; he was disgusted by the thick green covering that infected his head and face.

"No one took me serious but now they'll fear me. I'll make sure they'll fear me!"

Arnold screamed at the top of his lungs. The bricked ground he sat on cracked and erupted, toxic vines shot up from the earth and appeared to scream in tandem with Arnold.

* * *

><p><strong>24Hours Later<strong>

**London Police Morgue**

The cold lifeless body of beat cop Paul Andrews lay across the morgue table, a linen cloth covered the lower half of his body while his chest was bare. The sword wound that the Cavalier had inflicted upon Andrews was clear for all to see. Robert Reed and Nightwing stood over the body.

"Damn shame, he was a good kid. I remember his first day with the force. He was so green behind the ears but he was enthusiastic and just wanted to do what was right"

Nightwing placed his hand on Robert's shoulder.

"He deserved better"

Robert gave Nightwing a look of respect and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later…<strong>

The body of Paul Andrews still lay inside the morgue, his body was now alone. The room light flickered on, Abbas Al Ghul stood over the body of the young cop. Abbas was holding onto a Middle Eastern ceremonial dagger. The diamonds and sapphires on the handle glistened as Abbas raised the blade into the air.

"For death is no more than a turning of us over from time to eternity"

Abbas plunged the dagger into the sternum of Andrews and sliced a large incision into his chest. Abbas then rolled up his sleeve and using the dagger sliced down the inside of his own forearm.

"You must have chaos within you to give birth to a dancing star"

Abbas then placed his bleeding forearm on the open fresh wound of Andrews. Abbas then stood back and rolled his sleeve back down. The sword hole and the fresh wound on Andrew's chest glowed green and sealed back up. Andrew's body began to violently shake and squirm on the table.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou _art_ with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me"

Andrews began to cough and splutter, he rolled onto his side and his cold eyes glared at Abbas.

"Master, you have awoken me"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Nightwing**

**Issue 12**

**George Jones**

* * *

><p><strong>London City Hospital<strong>

**12:04PM**

The broad shoulder man walked down the hospital corridor. He wore a long brown overcoat and black gloves. He made his way down and to the end of the corridor to the last room on the right. The door was protected by two Policemen

"Excuse me Sir, this is…"

The man reached into his overcoat and pulled out an ID badge.

"Step aside son"

The two cops looked down at the badge and moved out of the way. The man entered the room. He found the Police Commissioner Ramsey lying in his bed, his head was bandaged up and he was connected to a drip.

"Jacob Ramsey…"

Ramsey nodded his head. The man showed his ID badge to the Commissioner.

"…I'm Agent Travers, internal affairs. I have a few questions for you relating to Jackie Falcone"

Ramsey started to squirm; he never thought this day would come.

48Hrs later

Bruce Wayne's London Penthouse Apartment

Dick Grayson walked out of the shower and slung a towel around his waist. His back was scared and bruised. He then went into the kitchen, poured himself some juice and turned on the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>(TV)<strong>

"…Thank you Lucy. I'm outside the Police Headquarters, news has just come out that Jacob Ramsey has been removed from his position as London's Police Commissioner. This is in light of recent events involving rumored dealings will reputed mob boss Jackie Falcone. However it is rumored the recent attempts on Ramsey's life have been orchestrated by Falcone. The police Superintendent Robert Reed has been made acting Police Commissioner. Further updates to come, back to Lucy in the studio…"

Dick smiled to himself and took a sip of juice.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day…<strong>

Arnold Gilborn stumbled down the streets of the suburban neighborhood, every step he took he left a green slimy foot print on the pavement. Arnold reached his destination and began to walk up the house driveway. He came to the door and knocked his infected hand against it. Arnold continued to knock until the door open.

"Hiya…dear god"

At the door, stood the shocked Karen Jenkinson, the local councilor who had found the body of Walter Mathews and the person who voted for the closure of the botanical gardens.

"You did this to me!"

The woman stumbled backwards, followed by the disfigured Gilborn.

"What! Oh My-, Please don't-"

Karen tripped over and fell onto her back; Arnold rushed down and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"You made me this way!"

"Please! Don't! I don't know who you are!"

"You closed down my home! You made me rush my research! You made me like this!"

"I don't know who-"

Arnold grew angry at Karen's ignorance to his identity. The mutated man spat green mucus into her face. Karen suffocated in minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>24Hrs later…<strong>

The last of the forensic scientists left the home of Karen Jenkinson; only the new Police Commissioner was left inside the house. Robert Reed stood over the body of the victim.

A voice came from behind him.

"Same M.O"

Reed swung around; he was relieved to be greeted by Nightwing.

"Jeez, you really shouldn't sneak up on people"

"Sorry, force of habit"

Reed turned his glare back onto the body.

"So, cause of death is presumed asphyxia due to that disgusting green mucus. I think it's a safe bet that whoever did this is also behind the Botanical Gardens murder. Two murders in 2 weeks, pretty soon we're gunna have a serial killer on our hands."

"Any suspects?"

"We still haven't caught up with that Gilborn fella"

"Gilborn?"

"The botanist whose lab we found the first victim in, he seems to have vanished into thin air"

"Mind if I take a sample?"

Nightwing knelt down and reached into his utility belt, he took out a swab and dabbed it into the mucus.

"Hope you have more luck with that then what our people did. There's also one more thing"

"Shoot"

"The body of Paul Andrews went missing last night from the morgue. No signs of a break in, nothing on the CCTV or anything. It appears like he just vanished into thin air"

"Sounds familiar"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night…<strong>

**The Bat Bunker**

Nightwing entered the bunker on his motorcycle; Dick parked up and made his way over to the Bat-Computer. Nightwing then took the swab out of a compartment inside his gauntlet. Dick opened up the com-link to the Batcave.

"Alfie could you take a look at a sample for me? I'll send it through now"

"Certainly Master Dick, won't take a minute…"

Dick sat down on his chair and began to take off his gloves and mask.

"…Ah here we go sir, the compound is primarily artificial. It appears the mixture is made up of several organic plant substances which have all been changed through the use of gene manipulation and growth hormones. The substance can be declared extremely toxic"

"Any idea where it may have come from?"

"Well it's definitely been created by quite an expert on botany. I may not be the most helpful on this particular field of science"

"Okay thanks Alfie; I'll be in touch soon"

Dick and Alfred exchanged goodbyes. Dick then sat back in his chair and began to ponder.

* * *

><p><strong>The next night…<strong>

**London Botanical Gardens**

Nightwing opened up the skylight from above and gently dropped himself down inside. Nightwing then made his way down the west wing of the deserted building. Dick walked past hundreds of exotic plants and foliage. Nightwing then came across the famous Titan Arum plant, its shaft was destroyed; seemingly blown from the inside.

'Strange' Dick thought to himself.

Around the Humongous plant was shattered beakers and a green mucus residue spread across the floor. Nightwing knelt down and took a swab of the green mucus and then placed it inside his gauntlet. Dick proceeded to opened up a com-link back to the Batcave.

"Alfred, I'm sending a compound through now. Could you compare it to the one I sent you last night?"

"Certainly sir…"

Dick Started to investigate the destroyed beakers around the plant.

"…and there we go. The two compounds were a complete 100% match"

"Thanks Alfie"

"My pleasure sir"

Dick ended the com-link and continued to look through the sea of broken glass.

"Bingo"

Nightwing had found a shard of glass that had a label stuck it. The label read in thick black marker pen 'Room 32'. With this knew found information Nightwing quickly made his way to room 32. Dick got to the doorway and looked up above the door. The sign read; 'Arnold Gilborn'

"Gotcha"

Nightwing opened a com-link to the Police Commissioner Reed.

"It's Gilborn. He's our killer"

"Slow down, can you prove it?"

"The compound found on the victims is an identical match to what I've just found here at the Botanical Gardens inside the west wing and the trail led straight back to Gilborn's lab. He has motive and the means"

"It makes sense; he's killing off the people who got his place shut down"

"We need to get to this guy before he kills again"

"I'll put a warrant out for his arrest, good work Nightwing"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

**The Middle East**

The former dead police cop Paul Andrews awoke from his deep sleep. He sat up and was greeted by the sight of a man, sharpening a curved Middle Eastern sword.

"I must introduce myself. My name is Abbas Al Ghul"

"I am your servant"

Andrews appeared to be damaged mentally from being brought back to life.

"The corrupt fools that call themselves the police of London failed you. They let you die at the hands of a criminal. You shall become my disciple. I will train you in the lethal arts. Once your training is complete. We shall return to London and reap our revenge."

"Yes Master"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Nightwing**

**Issue 13**

**George Jones**

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce Wayne's Penthouse Apartment<strong>

**London**

**7:01PM**

Beryl Hutchinson AKA Squire sat at the marble table, Dick Grayson walked in from the kitchen area. He came in wearing a pair of oven gloves and holding a steaming pot.

"Viola! The famous Dick Grayson spaghetti Bolognese"

Beryl looked up at Dick as he placed the pot down onto the table.

"Wow! I hope it tastes as good as it smells Richard. You really have outdone yourself"

"Well I was taught by the best Butler around"

"We'll see if the cookery lessons paid off"

Dick took his seat and poured Beryl a glass of wine.

"I'm sorry I haven't got in touch for a while. It's just I've been so busy with a lot…"

"No no, don't worry. You don't have to explain yourself to me"

"I do. Lately it hasn't been easy for you, with Cyril and everything; and I haven't been here to support you"

"Dick its fine honestly. Anyway so how's London been treating you?"

"Well, I've been here a few months now and a hit was put out on my head, I got caught up in a mob/police war, watched the mayor get assassinated and now a crazed killer is on the loose who is suffocating people with some sorta toxic green mucus"

"Oh so not much then?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before anyway enough serious talk, I want to relax tonight for a change"

"Fair enough Richard. So you met anyone special yet?"

"Maybe…"

Dick winked at Beryl and she blushed.

"Well, if I remember correctly, the front page of the Daily Mail this morning read and I quote 'Dick about town, Batchelor former ward of Bruce Wayne seen outside nightclub exiting with the entire cast of girls from this weekends London fashion show'"

Dick smiled.

"You shouldn't always believe what you read-"

Dick's iPhone rang aloud. He took it out of this pocket and looked at the screen.

"…Bruce"

Dick then put the phone on silent and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Oooh Dickie, first date rule #4, make sure the phone is on silent or off"

"Sorry. Where were we? Oh yeah the models"

"I think I need some excitement tonight. Fancy hitting the town?"

"By that do you mean the buzzing nightlife or busting some heads?"

"The second one"

"I guess you'll have to get changed in my room them? Sorry it's just I only have one bedroom"

"Lead the way…"

* * *

><p><strong>London City Council<strong>

**Environmental and Nature Chambers**

The council sectary and her assistant lay on the floor with their mouths covered by the thick mucus substance. The mutated Arnold Gilborn made his way down the corridor, leaving behind a sticky green footprint as he went.

Arnold spat and leaked a green residue from his mouth as he spoke to himself.

"They'll pay for what they did to me!"

Arnold arrived at the council chambers; he placed his clammy hands on the large doors and pushed them open. Gilborn was met by a room occupied with 12 of the cities environmental councilors. Their talks were abruptly interrupted as they saw the mutating man standing in the doorway.

"OH don't look so scared people! You did create me!"

The room filled with gasps of terror as Arnold began to speak.

"I have waited for this moment! I will try not to enjoy this too much!"

Arnold raised his left hand; the skin on his palm opened up and from within firing a ball of thick steaming mucus. The missile flew towards a councilor and struck him in the chest. His body then was jerked backwards as if he had been shot. A large gaping hole was now left in his chest. The female councilors began to scream in pure horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

**Run down London alley**

Nightwing and Squire stood in the center of the alleyway. The circle of street thugs was closing in on them.

"God I hate Yank Bastards!"

"Got a new boyfriend Squire? You move on quick girl"

The jeers and taunts came flying in but the two heroes ignored them. Nightwing looked at Squire.

"Ten bucks say I don't even break a sweat"

"Bucks? Only her Majesties finest sovereigns are on the line"

Nightwing smirked and took hold of his Escrima sticks from his back. Nightwing grabbed Squires shoulders and pulled her down to avoid an incoming brick.

Dick smiled at Squire.

"Think fast sis"

The circle of street thugs all ran at the pair. Both Nightwing and Squire leapt into the air and delivered their first strikes. Both their hits connected and sent their targets to the floor. Nightwing and Squire danced around, dodging strikes, leaping into the air and landing critical hits.

"So hows this on your list of first dates?"

Squire looked at Nightwing as she snapped an elbow.

"It's getting there"

Nightwing smirked and delivered a low spin kick to the last thug standing, his knee shattered in two places as he fell to the floor.

"You look pretty whacked out Squire; maybe somebody needs a good rub down"

"You wish"

Nightwing's gauntlet com device alerted his masks HUD display.

"Your friendly neighborhood Nightwing"

It was Police Commissioner Reed, who made the incoming call.

"Wait? Where have I heard that before? It doesn't matter; I need your help urgently. Something is going down"

"Talk to me"

"The Environment & Nature council chambers are number attack. We have two dead sectaries at the reception and we have a number of councilors being help hostage in the chambers"

"Gilborn I take it?"

"How'd you guess? You need to come now kid"

"Sure"

Nightwing turned off the com link and searched for the coordinates on his gauntlet device. The device showed the directions on his HUD mask display.

"I'm sorry Squire, I'm gunna have to leave you now"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself"

"I know. It's just this may turn out very bad and I don't want to see you get hurt…"

"Fine but you're taking me out for a meal on date 2"

"Who says there's gunna be a second date…Just kidding"

Squire smiled as Nightwing fired his grappling hook onto the nearest roof.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later…<strong>

Nightwing arrived outside the city council building, he leapt down and onto to street level. Police Commissioner Reed was waiting for him outside along with 4 SWAT vans and numerous armed policemen. Dick wiped his rain soaked hair from out of his face and made his way over to Robert.

"Luckily for you mutating serial killers are my specialty"

"Enough jokin' kid. This could turn out bad; all we know at this stage is that he's locked himself in there with the hostages. I think you have a better chance of getting in unnoticed than my group of armed SWAT"

Dick nodded his head.

"…and kid you got 5 minutes, then I'm sending my men in"

"No time to waste, then"

Nightwing disappeared into the building as the SWAT made their final preparations. Nightwing stepped over the dead bodies of the secretaries and made his way over to a ventilation grill.

"Whoa, it sure has been a long time since I've crawled around in one of these"

Nightwing split the metal of the grill with his Escrima stick and then pulled it off completely with his bare hands.

"Here goes"

Nightwing knelt down and made his way into the vent shaft.

Environment & Nature Chambers

Arnold Gilborn stood around eleven dead bodies. The walls were dripping in blood as the last remaining council member huddled in the corner of the room.

"I don't want to do this! But you made me!"

The ventilation grill at the end of the room was violently kicked off its bolts from the inside. Gilborn spun his body around as Nightwing crawled from the shaft and into the room.

"Leave! You have nothing to do with this! I don't wan-"

Arnold was interrupted to a bat-a-rang to the face. The impact of the weapon was absorbed by the thick mossy covering on Gilborn's face.

"Luckily for you Gilborn I was in a pretty good mood before I came here so I'm only gunna break half the bones in your body"

"Gilborn! Arnold Gilborn is dead! He died that at night in the gardens!"

"So lemme guess. You go by plant man now?"

"Prepare to feel the wrath of The Botanical Man!"

Nightwing face palmed his hand.

"Geez, let's dance!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Nightwing**

**Issue 14**

**George Jones**

* * *

><p><strong>London City Council Building<strong>

**Environment & Nature Chambers**

Volts of electricity surged through his escrima sticks as Nightwing took to his offensive stance. It took mere seconds for Nightwing to analyze the environment; he saw the dead bodies and the one last remaining councilor alive.

"This has nothing do with you boy! This is about me and my revenge! Revenge for what they did to me!"

"You did this do yourself!"

Arnold Gilborn AKA The Botanical Man turned his attention to the last remaining survivor, Gilborn then raised his arms into the air. Within a split second Nightwing launched several bat-a-rangs at his enemy. They struck his forearms and sent a thick spray of yellow puss across the room.

"Eww that is nasty"

Arnold began to rage and screamed at the top of his rotting lungs. Nightwing was given two seconds and he ran over the councilor, putting his body between her and the Botanical Man.

Gilborn raised his arms and thick vines shot from his palms. They wrapped themselves around Nightwings arms and chest. The vines crushed Nightwings arms into his body; it began to become hard to breathe. The harder he struggled the harder the grip became. Nightwings senses began to muddle, thoughts of death began to fill his head. That had only ever occurred a few times and this was one of them.

"You're making me do this! You didn't have to come here tonight! You forced my hand!"

Nightwing saw his mouth move but his words weren't heard. He felt the droplets of blood drips from his nose and ears. His sight began to blur as the air to his lungs was completely blocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside…<strong>

Police Commissioner Robert Reed signaled with his hand over to the SWAT captain.

"GO! You have the green light!"

The two 6 man SWAT teams made their entrance through the front doors. Their Heckler & Koch machines guns loaded and ready.

Inside…

Gilborn released his deadly grip and threw the limp body of Nightwing across the room. He smashed into the side of the wall and fell onto a hard desk top. He used all his remaining strength to turn his body over into the recovery position. Nightwing through glazed eyes squinted over at Gilborn who was standing over the councilor with his arms raised in the air.

"NOOOOOO!"

Nightwing spat out blood as he screamed across the room. Gilborn's superhumanly hard fist crashed into the skull of the woman, smashing it into pieces with ease. Her brains and pieces of skull were splattered onto the wall and floor around her.

"No. oh god. no…"

Nightwings eyes began to tear up; he had failed to save any of them. That was his one objective and he had failed. His chest was still racked with pain as he pressed his hand against his face. Nightwings vision began to blur further and he passed out…

* * *

><p><strong>Years ago…<strong>

Dick Grayson sat alone inside the all new Bat-Mobile as it hovered over the Gotham skyline. He sat alone fidgeting with his new attire. He found the cape and cowl restricting. His side vision was blocked by his new mask and the cape even after Alfred lightened it weighs him down. Dick Grayson had been Gotham's new Batman for a month now and he still couldn't get used to the attire.

Batman's com device lights up.

"Grayson I see you left without me. May I remind you that I am a part of this team…if you could call it that? Next time I would greatly suggest you don't leave without me Grayson"

"Yes Damian, I take heed of your severe warning"

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm Grayson?"

"Detect whatever you want. Batman out"

The Bat-Mobile swooped down and flew between the buildings. Batman's com device lit up again.

"What Damian?"

"Sorry to disappoint sir"

"Oh its you Alfie, what's up?"

"Our young friend has stormed out of the cave rather abruptly. But that wasn't the point of one's call. I rang to inform you that the Gotham shopping Plaza is under attack from what appears to be Clayface. GCPD are on route"

"Okay Alfie. Thanks and we need to speak about Damian when I get back"

"I'll look forward to it"

Batman swung the Bat-Mobile around and headed for the shopping Plaza. He arrived there and was soon being pelted from the ground by thick balls of clay. Clayface was located in the parking lot; people were running away screaming in terror as he flipped cars over.

Will I ever catch a break?

Batman leapt from the car and glided down towards Clayface. Dick landed 25 yards from his enemy and was soon evading attacks from razor sharp blades forged from clay. Batman spotted a child who was trapped inside a car; he raced over to the vehicle and began to pull the car door off its hinges.

Open god dammit.

The door was then ripped away but the child wouldn't leave the car. He was frozen in terror.

"Listen to me! You have to run now!"

The child wouldn't move, Batman's attempt to help the child had give Clayface time to attack. Batman felt his chest and legs being wrapped in thick, solid clay. Dick continued to scream at the child to move but he wouldn't move.

"Please! Please! Just run!"

Clayface held Batman infront of the car, forcing him to watch the child. With his other hand Clayface created a shipping crate sized hammer with his fist. He raised it into the air above the car.

"NOOOO!"

Clayface plunged his fist into the fist, crushing it with ease. Batman was forced to watch as he failed to save the child.

* * *

><p><strong>Now…<strong>

Nightwing regained consciousness but he still couldn't move. He heard the noise of the door as it was exploded of its hinges. Two SWAT teams ran into the room in formation. All of them spraying gunfire at Albert Gilborn with their machine guns as they went. The bullets tore through his body and face, spraying green puss all over the room. Gilborn's lifeless body fell to the floor.

10 minutes later…

Nightwing sat on the outside steps of the Council building. He held his hands on his head as Robert Reed stood over him.

"It wasn't your fault kid, it was him and now he's been put down for good"

"I should have saved them"

"Listen, go home and get some rest. Take as long as you want off"

"Yeah I might just do that"

Nightwing stood up and walked off into a close by alleyway. He collapsed on a trash can and vomited inside it. Nightwing then stumbled over and fell onto the floor. Dick began to cry, he couldn't hold back his emotions. Nightwing then pressed the com link on his gauntlet.

"Beryl, I need you to pick me up"

"What? Yeah sure, you okay Richard? What happened?"

"Please hurry"

"Sure sure"

"Patching my location through now"

Nightwing ended the communication link and crawled onto his all fours. Tears fell from his eyes. He pulled the mask off his face and threw it across the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Nightwing**

**Issue 15**

**George Jones**

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce Wayne's Penthouse apartment<strong>

**London**

A topless Dick Grayson sat on his large sofa cuddled up to Beryl Hutchinson, his muscular chest showed off his latest combat scars. His ribcage was covered in thick black bruises while the rest of his torso displayed freshly stitched up lacerations. Tears streamed from his eyes.

"I failed again Beryl"

"No Richard-"

"Yes, first I let that bitch Talia blow up hundreds of people and now I let some psychopath walk into a council building and kill innocent people"

Beryl grabbed Dicks head in her hands and stared deep into his eyes.

"Listen to me, it was all them. You tried to save those people"

"But I failed"

"We all fail. But what matters is if we can learn from our mistakes"

Dick was about to reply but Beryl placed her finger against his lips. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Dick slowly grasped her finger that rested on his lips and pulled it down.

The two embraced in a passionate kiss and felt each others touch. Beryl unbuttoned her top as Dick pushed her down onto her back. Dick lowered his body sensually on hers, his muscular chest rubbing against her breasts. The two bodies continued to passionately kiss and grope. Beryl reached down and unbuckled Dick's trousers…

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Dick walked into the living area leaving Beryl fast asleep in his king sized bed. Dick poured himself some orange juice and turned the TV on via voice activation.

(TV)

"…As acting Mayor of London, I whole heartily welcome the new Ambassador of Santa Prisca, Carlos Enrique Sanchez and his assistant Esteban Rojas. I am honored to welcome these two gentlemen to London; I only hope that international relations between the United Kingdom and Santa Prisca can be fruitful for both our great nations. So I will now hand over to Mr. Carlos Enrique Sanchez to say a few words."

Dick dropped two pieces of bread into the toaster as he continued to listen to the news report on the TV.

(TV)

"Gracias Mr. Mayor, it is quite the honour for me to be up here and stand as the first Ambassador from my homeland to be welcomed to London. I can only hope that our countries can work together and make clear steps towards a bright future. I hope the great people of the United Kingdom will welcome us with the same honesty and friendship that your government has. For me, this is truly the greatest honour and achievement of my political career. Gracias and god bless."

Dick turned off the TV and inspected the bruising on his ribcage.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile<span>**

The Middle East

Abbas Al Ghul and his new servant Paul Andrews sat inside the small tent which rested in the middle of a never ending desert. Abbas sat smoking on a pipe which filled the small space with smoke. Andrews sat with his eyes glazed over.

"I am pleased with your progress. In these early stages you have proven yourself worthy of my continued training"

"Thank you master"

"However now you need a new name, you will need to be stripped of your western name. You shall be adopted as my fully fledged disciple"

"What is my new name master?"

"The name picks you"

Abbas allowed Paul to smoke from the pipe and he fell into a hallucinogenic state. His mouth opened slightly and he whispered…

"Ammon"

"So be it, the masters have decided. You are now my brother. Ammon Al Ghul"

"Thank you master"

One week later

Nightwing and Squire danced across the London skyline playing a game of cat and mouse. Nightwing leapt tall and landed on a nearby rooftop closely followed by Squire.

"Gotta keep up girl"

"Yeah well I wasn't taught by Batman"

"Watch and learn then"

Nightwing gently slapped Squire on the bum and leapt of the rooftop.

"Bloody cheeky devil"

Squire laughed to herself and followed Nightwing off the rooftop.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile<span>**

**Gotham Docks**

Two young children played together along the banks of the River Thames under the harbor. They splashed in the waters to cool off from the hot summer night. The waters began to rumble as a merchant ship trudged slowly by them and docked up alongside the jetty next to them. The Hispanic crew began to unload the trucks, they heaved out large canisters onto land. A thunderous crash came as one canister had been dropped from the harbor side and bellow onto the river banks.

"Leave it. It is not worth it, we have 25 more canisters to unload" Ordered the crew leader.

Once they had finished, the trucks drove off and the ship trudged away. The two boys who had been watching the whole time scuttled over to the abandoned canister. Apart from one small cut the hard canister was completely undamaged. Thick green ooze poured from the small cut and leaked down the side of the metal container.

"I dare you to eat it" The one boy said to his friend.

"No, I double donkey dare you"

"Jinx padlock"

"Fine! I'll do it if you do it to!"

"Fine"

The two boys laughed as they dipped their hands into the ooze and poured it into their mouths. They felt fine but seconds later their skin began to stretch as their muscle mass began to grown. The two boys began to scream as their bones began to crack; their bodies grew larger and hideous. The two friends wriggled on the floor in pain as their body sizes increased in double.

"AAARRGHHH!" The boys continued to scream as they rose to their feet.

Some Time Later

Nightwing and Squire sat next to each other looking at the skyline. Their conversation was interrupted by the flashing of Nightwings HUD mask display which he had tuned into the Police emergency line.

(Police Emergency line)

"We need back up, reports of attacks on London Bridge. Traffic has been stopped. Armed units are on sight as the assailants are being described as looking like 'the Hulk'. More details to come"

Nightwing stood up and reached for his grappling gun.

"We've gotta move"

"I'm not chasing you again"

"I'm being serious. London Bridge is under attack, care to join me?"

"Love to"

Nightwing and Squire looked at each other and leapt of the rooftop heading towards their destination. The partners arrived at the south end of the bridge and met the Police Commissioner Robert Reed who was in charge of the vehicular blockade.

"Luckily for you, monster men are my specialty" Nightwing smirked to Reed.

"Unlucky for you, you have 15 minutes before air support gets it. The Mayor wants these two put down"

"Well I better stop talking then"

Nightwing took out his escrima sticks and Squire took out her baton. The pair then leapt over the Police car blockade and towards the infected boys.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Nightwing**

**Issue 16**

**George Jones**

* * *

><p><strong>London Bridge<strong>

Nightwing and Squire raced down the bridge, leaping over car bonnets as they went. The fog on the bridge dispersed and the figures of the two mutated boys became clear. The boys looked like monster men as they flipped over cars with ease. The duo spotted the two vigilantes and began to rush towards them.

"We're gunna need backup" Squire shouted to Nightwing

"I've handled bigger"

"Templar 03 to Templar 02, I need back up, London Bridge. Code 4" Squire said as she spoke into her wrist com device.

Nightwing looked over at her confused as he narrowly avoided a car that had just been thrown at him. The vigilante couple were now in touching distance of the mutated boys. Nightwing and Squire evaded strong punches as they danced around their attackers, Nightwing landed strikes from his Escrima sticks and Squire from her baton. As the two superheroes engaged in the tough struggle a loud helicopter came thundering from above with its searchlight illuminating the fight scene.

"We were too slow! Air support arrived!" Nightwing shouted over to Squire

" Don't be so sure pretty boy!" Squire shouted back as she evaded a huge stomp kick

The back of the helicopter opened up and George Cross AKA The Hood jumped out. The Hood fell onto the bridge and joined in the melee. It wasn't long until the three heroes defeated the two boys.

"And you are?" Nightwing asked as he knelt down and took a blood sample from one of the boys

"Names the Hood mate" The Hood replied

"So what's this Templar stuff got to do with it?"

"Nightwing, I'll explain all this later" Squire said as she butted in.

* * *

><p><strong>Nearby Rooftop<strong>

Nightwing and Squire stood atop the rooftop as the thick summer fog began to reappear in the skies above.

"Y'see Richard, I am a part of a British organization known as the 'Knights Templars', we were formed two years ago by the government. Think of us as a British Justice League of sorts. There's me, the Hood, The mechanic, Beefeater, Faceoff, Space Cadet and well Knight was our team leader before…you know"

"I'm just surprised I've never heard of your group before"

"Only the Prime Minister and Mi6 know about us so don't feel bad"

"Anyway I need to get this blood sample back to the bunker and see if it's what I think it is"

"I think I know somewhere a little closer" Squire winked

The Knights Templars Secret Headquarters

Squire led Nightwing into the underground base located under the river Thames, the base was a technological masterpiece filled with all a modern day crime fighting team could need. The mechanic sat alone by the base's large, sophisticated computer.

"Guess who's back" Squire said to the Mechanic as he swiveled around in his chair

"And you've brought a friend, the famous American Nightwing I've been hearing all about"

"Nice to meet you" Nightwing chirped up

"Like whys Kid" Said the Mechanic as he shook Dick's hand

"Can I borrow the computer for a mo?" Squire asked

"Sure, I'm off now anyway, Faceoff called, he's drunk again" The mechanic replied as he stood up and left the room

Nightwing and Squire sat down next to the large computer.

"Right Richard put your sample in there"

Dick took the blood sample from out of his gauntlet and placed it into the computer

"So let's see what we've got here…" Squire said as the computer did its magic

"…and here we go, the blood contains a man made super steroid substance, said substance increases a person's muscle mass but however after the effects wear off the individual is left experiencing withdrawal symptoms and terrifying hallucinations. Street name for a substance is Venom"

"Knew it"

"So where do two London boys get a dose of Venom from?"

"I don't know, but I bet this Santa Prisca Ambassador has something to do with it"

"I would say we go ask him, but we could spark an international crisis between Britain and Santa Prisca"

Nightwing leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair.

"We'll need to find out where this stuff is getting into the country and then that can lead us to the supplier"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

10 Downing Street, Santa Priscan ambassador Carlos Enrique Sanchez and Esteban Rojas stood on their balcony overlooking the London Skyline.

"Is everything going to plan, Esteban?" Sanchez questioned

"Yes Sir, the deal was made and the money was transferred though we did lose one canister"

"Meh, it's only one. Was the shipment sold to who we planned?"

"Yes Sir, they were sold to several street gangs. I thinking this may be a very profitable trip"

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later<strong>

**Bruce Wayne's apartment**

Dick Grayson pumped his hips hard into Beryl as she panted with pleasure; she clutched the bed sheets tightly. Beryl lets out a scream of joy as Dick ended up and rolled off from on top of her; his legs shook as he did so. A surge of pleasure continued to run through his body. Beryl smiled as she nibbled on his arm lovingly. Grayson lay naked in his large bed with Beryl's head across his chest. With one hand he stroked the outside of her thigh and with the other he grabbed for the TV remote.

(TV)

"…I'm here in South London at the scene of destruction. Only hours ago mass gang fights erupted in the early hours of this morning. Rival Street gangs who witnesses describe as hulking monsters engaged in fierce fighting. More updates to follow, back to Ben in the studio…"

Later that night

London Police Headquarters Rooftop

Acting police commissioner Robert Reed sat next to Nightwing as he lit up a cigarette.

"7ft foot Hulks beating the crap outta each other. Why have things only gotten weirder since you arrived kid?"

"Tell me, what do you make of this Sanchez fella?"

"Seems a slimy character, wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him. Why you'd ask?"

"I believe he has something to do with the new influx of crime"

"But can you prove it kid?"

"Not now but I will do. It can't just be a coincidence, the Santa Priscan Ambassador shows up and all of a sudden London Bridge is attacked by two boys juiced on Venom. Not to mention the street fighting"

"If this is the case and this Sanchez is a crook then you're gunna need all the help you can get, you know I'm always here to help"

"We do make a good partnership don't we"

"Partnership? Kid, you're making me blush"

Squire swung out from the night sky and onto the rooftop and as she landed she gave Nightwing a kiss on the cheek.

"Woah you two get a room" Reed laughed

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Nightwing #17**

**By George Jones**

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson stepped out of the limousine that pulled up in front of 10 Downing Street. He felt the cold night air against his face as he readjusted his cufflinks and then swept back his dark hair using both hands. From the opposite door of the limousine outstepped Beryl Hutchinson, she wore an elegant dress that complimented her slim figure. Beryl walked around the back of the car and linked arms with her boyfriend.<p>

"Don't scrub up half bad there Dickie" Beryl remarked jokingly

Dick smiled and walked her to the front entrance. The Prime Minister was holding a formal ball as a fundraiser for the people of the Philippines struck by recent floods. Bruce Wayne had got Dick an invite by request after Grayson learnt that the Santa Priscan ambassador Carlos Enrique Sanchez was also attending. Dick and Beryl strolled in confidently after being greeted by the doorman. The duo made their way into the main ballroom area and picked up a glass of champagne each. Dick whispered into Beryl's ear, gave her a kiss on the side of the neck and slipped off into the crowds. Dick Grayson walked over to the men's toilets, a tough looking security guard stood outside the entrance. Dick walked into the toilet, giving him a glancing smile as he went. Grayson waited 5 minutes inside and came out.

"Excuse me, sorry to be a pain but there's a problem in the cubicle" Dick said to the security guard. The guard looked unamused and followed Dick into the toilet. Dick pointed to the cubicle door and the guard entered it. From behind his back, Dick struck the man hard on the back of the neck, he slumped over cold on the toilet seat. Dick flipped open the man's suit jacket and stole his building security card. He slipped it into his pocket, shut the cubicle door and left the knocked out guard to sleep. Grayson made his way back into the main ballroom area and reunited with Beryl.

"Got it" Dick whispered into her ear

"Then hurry up and finish it" Beryl whispered back as she ran her hand across his thigh with a seductive look across her face.

"After" Dick said as he backed away and towards the stairwell door at the back of the room. Dick slipped through the door and began to make his way up the staircase. He soon quickly made his way up and stood next to the stairwell door that led onto the sixth floor.

"Beryl, have you eyes on him?" Dick asked through his nano com device

"He's talking to Richard Branson, you're clear to go"

Next to the door handle was a sophisticated door lock, Dick took out the security card he had stolen and pressed it against the device. It flashed a green light and unlocked, Dick stepped through and scurried over to door 24. The room of Carlos Enrique Sanchez. Dick grasped the handle of the door and silently snapped it upwards.

The lock broke with almost making no sound, an old trick Bruce taught him. He very slightly opened the door and sneaked inside, Dick made his way over to Sanchez's desk and began to search through the draws looking for incriminating evidence. He found forged dock permits and records detailing the venomous cargo. All enough to force an arrest. Dick blinked his eyes and took photos of the evidence with the nano optical camera contact lenses on his eyes.

A suppressed muzzle flash illuminated the room for a split second as a darting bullet plunged into Dick's shoulder. Grayson quickly hauled the desk over and crouched behind it as a rain of suppressed pistol fire continued to erupt. Suddenly a huge razor edged sword ripped through the desk, splitting it in half and almost taking Dick's head with it. Grayson rose to his feet but was greeted by a hard kick to the chest. He stumbled backwards and stood with his back against the wall.

"Never Killed a Mi6 agent before" The hulking man said confidently. Dick's eyes opened in amazement at who he saw…Slade Wilson better known as Deathstroke.

"Got me all wrong" Dick replied back as he held onto his bleeding shoulder.

"I doubt it boy" Deathstroke answered as he leapt forward and swung his sword, Dick evaded it and the heavy blade buried itself into the wall. Slade heaved the weapon from out of the wall but was meet with a spin kick to his helmet. He stumbled but quickly swung the sword again, Dick blocked it with a small chair but it split it in half like a hot knife through butter. Deathstroke grabbed the injured Dick by the throat and held him against the wall, he dropped his clumsy sword and pulled out a short blade from his belt. Slade then held it to Grayson's throat.

"What's the game now Slade? Protecting Sanchez or are you here to kill him yourself?" Dick panted

"If I was here to kill Sanchez, he'd be lying in pool of blood already. I'm a gun for hire, sometimes that means protection, can still get my hands dirty though" Slade remarked

"Don't, I want him alive" The voice ordered the voice from behind. Sanchez himself stood in the doorway.

"As you wish" Slade replied

Sanchez walked over and gazed into Dick's eyes

"Take him away from here, interrogate him and then kill him" Sanchez ordered

"Hope I get paid more for this"

"You get paid when you do as I say Slade"

Before Dick could talk he glanced down due to the sharp pain in his leg, Deathstroke had just stabbed him with an injection

"Don't worry boy, just sedation. You'll be awake just in time for the party"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Downstairs a worried expression spread across Beryl's face.

"Dick…Dick…Status update…Are you there?" She said through the com link

The cold voice of Slade Wilson replied in her ear "Sorry girl, parties been crashed"

* * *

><p><strong>Back up story<strong>

Ural Bessonov, the 16yr old teen sat on his bed and gazed out across the London skyline. His Russian born parents had moved to the U.K years previous and set up a Russian cuisine restaurant that they now lived above. Ural looked out in wonder, he had heard stories about the American vigilante that had been living In London for the last 10 months. The teen collected all the newspaper articles and magazine pictures he could find on the so called 'Nightwing'. Ural was a computer whiz and made his way over to his PC.

'Nightwing eh, pretty cool name I guess. Be better if I knew his real name…' Ural thought to himself as he began to power up his self-upgraded machine. '…Now who would know? The police? Maybe but I doubt it, they always seem to be clueless about 'masks'. Ural began to search all he could find about the vigilante, from the crazy theories to the more reasonable. His brain was thirsty for knowledge, it was like a vacuum. Soon minutes turned to hours but Ural was no closer to finding what he wanted.

"Ural!" The shout came from downstairs

"Yes papa" Ural answered as he powered down his PC

"Time for boxing" shouted his father, Vasily

Ural grabbed his gym back and left his room. The teen left his room and greeted his father at the bottom of the stairs. He father was a burly fellow, his hair was slicked back. Across his hands and neck he fashioned the sacred tattoos of the Russian Mafia. His suit hid the tattoos that spread across his chest, back and legs, a patchwork of his life in ink.

Once his had become a captain in the Zaystev organisation, tradition dictated that he have two stars tattooed on his knees, indicating that Vasily bowed for no man. Ural smiled at his dad and walked out the back door of the restaurant and made his way over to the boxing gym, all the way thinking about the great, Nightwing.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Nightwing #18**

**By George Jones**

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson felt the cold, rough concrete floor against the side of his face. Blood ran from his forehead and down his cheek like a mountain stream. His eyes couldn't focus on the hand that he placed in front of his face. Dicks hearing was muffled as the blood began to collect inside his ears. The throbbing in his chest exploded like a nuclear bomb as the heavy boot slammed into it again. He panted for breath as he rolled onto his back. He could hear them, he could hear his parents telling him to hurry because it was show time. He could hear his voice, the man who changed his life, Bruce. Dick's limp body was hauled up by his arms and placed into a sitting position. Was this finally the end?<p>

"Just a baby, I almost feel bad…" Slade spoke mockingly as he placed the cigarette in his mouth and began to light it up

"…you made me break a sweat" He continued " …You know summit kid? Don't think that this was ever personal. It never is, it's always about the money. Money makes the world spin and anybody who says that money doesn't make you happy doesn't fucking have any. I've drunk my own piss to survive and I've smoked $1500 cigars in the Burj Khalifa; I know which I prefer. So believe me when I tell you this kid, when I finish it and my face is the last thing you see, you were only a pay cheque."

Dick opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. Slade finished his cigarette and tossed it to the floor by his feet. He then put the metal face visor on his helmet down and took out the desert eagle pistol from his belt holster. Time fell into slow motion as he aimed the weapon at the lifeless body that sat in front of him. But before he could discharge the 50 calibre pistol the silence of the room was erupted as the warehouse door behind him was kicked open. In the doorway stood the slender feminine figure of Beryl Hutchinson and the burly frame of George Cross Aka The hood. In one smooth motion, Slade spun his body around and fired his desert eagle.

The bullet struck the door; smashing a fist-sized hole into it. Beryl and George charged at Deathstroke, but he easily evaded their first strikes. The Hood threw a hard right hand, but Slade caught George's fist with his left hand. Slade snapped his wrist bone like a chicken wing. The Hood staggered backwards holding his throbbing wrist. Beryl meanwhile raced over to Dick and quickly checked his vital signs.

He was still alive but barely. Slade pulled out a machete from his back and slammed its handle into George's face; shattering his nose into dust. The Hood stumbled and fell to his knees, Slade tore off his cowl and ran his machete horizontally down his face. Blood poured from the horrific laceration like an overflowing waterfall. George held his face in a vain attempt to hold it together, but a second strike tore open his throat. His dead body fell to the ground as Slade turned his attention to Beryl and Dick.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**The Midnight Club, East London**

The heads of the major mob bosses all sat around the circular table. Charlie 'Lucky' Falcone leader of the Italian mob after the arrest of his uncle Jackie, sat calmly with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. Charlie was only 26 but was currently the acting boss, his hair was slicked back and shaved tight at the sides. Next to him sat Abe Kaufman; the head of the Jewish Mob, Abe was the son of a Polish immigrant and had made his way to the top from nothing. Kaufman was in his 50's, heavy set with short greying hair. Aiden Driscoll the head of the Irish mob was the final man sitting around the table. Driscoll was in his 30's and had light hair which was swept to the side.

"Where the fuck is he?" Charlie asked impatiently as he took a sip of his whisky

"What's the matter Boychik? We have all night" Kaufman answered

The door opened and Evan Johnson walked in, the head of the cockney mob and the man who had called the meeting.

"Speak of the devil" Driscoll muttered under his breathe

"I appreciate you all coming on such short notice, but I feel it was very urgent and concerns you all," Johnson said as he sat down and lit his own cigar.

"Aint we forgetting someone? If I am not mistaken the big Cossack isn't here?" Charlie interrupted

"Mr Bessonov turned down my offer" Johnson replied

"Fuckin' Ruskie" Driscoll muttered again

"As I was saying" Johnson continued "1 year ago, we used to run this city. We owned the police and the courts. Then it all changed, all thanks to some Yank tosser with a couple of batons who thinks he can run _our _town. Now If there's one thing I hate; it's a snot nosed Lil' brat who thinks he can show us humble folk what to do"

"Fuckin' ice him then" Charlie 'Lucky' Falcone laughed

"It's not that simple Boychik. My men say he was trained by the bat?" Kaufman said

"No one's bulletproof" Driscoll added as he ran his hand through his hair

"I am proposing that we all focus our effort on killing his kid and regaining what is ours. Trust me gentlemen, this will be very wise for the future" Johnson concluded

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

Vasily Bessonov walked down the back alley with two burly men either side. At the end of the alleyway a crying man weeping on his knees, his howls echoed down off the walls. Behind him stood a man holding a pistol. Vasily came closer and stood in front of the man and crossed his arms.

"Mr Alkaev, may I call you Andrei?" Vasily said calmly "So, Andrei. You are a thief and you stole from me. This upsets me personally but then I think to myself, something interesting" Vasily signalled to one of his men "Anatoly, tell me, what does a thief do?"

"Um…Steals things boss?" Anatoly his bodyguard replied bemused

"Very good, so does that mean that you, Andrei, were only doing your job? But that also got me thinking, who is the bigger fool? Is it you who steals off me or is it me for letting you do it?" Vasily continued

"Please Mr Bessonov! I'll tell you who made me do it?!"Andrei pleaded

"Speak"

"His name was Dick Grayson, I swear he made me!"

"Thank you, Andrei. Goodnight" Vasily said as he turned his back starting to walk away

"Oh, thank you! Oh god"

"One last thing, put a bullet in his fucking head" Vasily ordered as he walked back down the alleyway

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Nightwing #19**

**By George Jones**

* * *

><p>The edge of the razor sharp blades glistened off the room's dim light. The sharp edge cut through the smoky air like a hand through calm, still waters. The man fixed the blades onto his gauntlet and tightened them up, he then tied up his boots and turned on his voice microphone.<p>

"Day 84, the hunt for Grayson continues. After my 'night in' with Mr Haly all the pieces fell together, it all made clear sense. The man I hunt and Nightwing are the same. My hunt for the fallen owl has led me to London, England. I was informed by the local hoods that the rumour on the street is that Slade Wilson better known as Deathstroke the Terminator is after my friend too. I'll kill him too if I have to. End recording"

The fiercest killer in Gotham looked down at his tracking device that was beginning to bleep and flash.

"Bingo"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsewhere <strong>

The body of George Cross AKA the Hood lay motionless on the floor, his carved up body leaked an ocean of blood around him. Beryl screamed at the sight of it as she still cradled Dick's head in her arms. Grayson was trying to speak but the pain was stopping him from getting one word out. Deathstroke walked over to the couple and picked Beryl up by the throat.

"Stupid Bitch" Slade grunted as he pressed his dagger against her throat

Grayson crawled like a snail on the floor and raised himself on his elbows, the pain was relentless and agonising. Slade saw Dick moving and threw Beryl against the hard wall. Deathstroke smiled.

"And still the boy wants to live, how valiant"

"He's **mine!**" The voice spat from behind

Deathstroke turned around to see the body of Saiko standing in the doorway.

"Now who the hell are you?" Deathstroke answered annoyed

"Grayson is mine to kill, leave now unless you want to taste my blades down your throat Slade" Saiko warned his fellow assassin

"Cute, that took balls but run a long now and I won't kill you"

"Your choice"

Saiko leapt forward releasing hidden ninja stars from his wrists, they flew through the air flying straight for Slade. Deathstroke raised his arm and the blades struck his heavily armoured forearm. Then came the first strike, Saiko launched an attack. His Blades skimmed off Slade's chest as he managed to dodge the fast attacks.

"You're fast kid, I'll give you that" Slade said as he dropped to his knees to dodge a high kick

"Trained by the best" Saiko responded before Slade caught his ankle with his large hand

Saiko buried the blades on his right hand into Slade's hand. Deathstroke released his grip on his opponent's ankle. Dick managed to stumble to his feet with the chaos of the intense fight erupting all around.

"Ha! And they said I wasn't good enough for them!" Saiko laughed as his razor blades sliced across Slade's metal face plate. Slade grunted to himself and took out his desert eagle pistol, Saiko spotted it and threw a small flashbang at Slade's face. He was stunned which gave Saiko time to kick the gun from his hand. The gun hit the ground and skimmed fast against the floor, the heavy pistol landed at Beryl's feet.

Saiko and Deathstroke continued to Melee, their skills matched. Then the room was shook by the 50 calibre pistol being fired, the desert eagle was discharged by Beryl and slammed into Slade's back. The round didn't penetrate his armour but knocked him forward and straight into a hard spin kick from Saiko. Beryl fired again, this time striking Slade in the leg. Again it didn't penetrate but it gave Saiko another opening which he took. He hauled up a small plank of wood that lay next to him and smashed it against Deathstroke's head. Slade felt dizzy and raised his arms to protect himself but Saiko struck him this time in the chest, the plank of wood broke in half.

"Well I did give you the chance to leave" Saiko said triumphantly as he crashed his forearm into Slade's damaged helmet. The almighty strike knocked the sense out of Deathstroke but it also broke Saiko's arm in the process. Slade slumped to his hands and feet trying to regain full control of his senses.

"You!" Saiko shouted as he turned his attention to Dick

The assassin grabbed Dick by the throat

"You! This was all your fault! You made them take me away!"

"What?" Dick grunted through a mouthful of blood confused

Saiko pulled off his helmet revealing his haunting face, his eye sockets were empty

"Raymond?" Dick gasped

"How I wish I could see the look on your face now! Shame they clawed out my fucking eyes!"

"Who did?"

"The court! Why are you pretending to know nothing!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Raymond"

"When you left Halys, they chose me instead! They trained me up but I was eventually not deemed good enough for them! They cast out me but not before blinding me! Y'see now Dicky!? You leaving, meant they chose me instead! How funny, you went off to become the oh so famous Nightwing and I wasn't even reported missing to the police"

"I don't know who you are talking about!?" Dick screamed in anger

**BOOM!**

The pistol discharged again from across the other side of the room, Beryl's finger lifted off the trigger as Saiko's blood drenched Dick's face. The bullet had cannoned into Raymond's head, splitting it into pieces. His headless body fell to the ground as Dick panted for air. Tears began to stream from Beryl's eyes as the amount of dead bodies on the floor began to grow.

"I'm sorry Dick! He was going to kill you! I had to stop him!" Beryl screamed as the tears now began to race down her face.

"Let's go" Dick panted

"Show aint over yet boy" Slade grunted as he lifted himself onto his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONCLUDED IN NIGHTWING #20: A DEATH IN THE FAMILY<strong>

**#20 WILL BE MY LAST ISSUE ON NIGHTWING BEFORE I HAND OVER THE REINS TO JOEY WEST!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nightwing: A Death in the Family**

**#20**

**Writers note: **This is my final issue on Nightwing which ends a year long run. I have had a lot of fun entertaining you but it all comes down to this. The last issue but do not worry, Nightwing will be taken over by the very capable Joey West. So enjoy my last issue, get behind Joey's new run and continue support for the entire DC Prime universe. Thank you for the positive feedback, I appreciate it wholeheartedly.

George Jones.

**Previously on Nightwing**

The pistol discharged again from across the other side of the room, Beryl's finger lifted off the trigger as Saiko's blood drenched Dick's face. The bullet had cannoned into Raymond's head, splitting it into pieces. His headless body fell to the ground as Dick panted for air. Tears began to stream from Beryl's eyes as the amount of dead bodies on the floor began to grow.

"I'm sorry Dick! He was going to kill you! I had to stop him!" Beryl screamed as the tears now began to race down her face.

"Let's go" Dick panted

"Show aint over yet boy" Slade grunted as he lifted himself onto his knees.

**#20**

**A Death in the Family**

Dick Grayson was starting to feel Slade's drugs wear off. He felt his strength surge back into his limbs slowly. Deathstroke rose himself back up to his feet, he didn't look like he was playing nicely anymore. Dick who wasn't even in his Nightwing costume but rather his suit that he had worn to the fundraiser needed a weapon, his mind started to work overtime. Slade smiled and picked up his sword from the ground but as he did Dick took his belt from around his waist and wrapped it around his fist. The large belt buckle right on his knuckles. Slade swung his sword at Dick but he dropped to his knees and delivered a huge uppercut to 'The Terminator's' chin. Beryl raced over and joined in the melee but a strong arm from Slade knocked her back to the hard ground.

"Why won't you just die boy?!" Slade shouted as Dick continued to evade the huge swings of the sword

**Meanwhile **

The police attack helicopter hovered outside the harbour warehouse. The police had been alerted after the gun fire was heard. Inside the cockpit sat the two pilots and the police commissioner Robert Reed.

"Sir! We have the green light to fire!" The pilot yelled over the noise of the blades

"No wait! There could be hostage's alive inside!"

The pilot nodded as he got another message "Sir! The Mi5 chief has ordered us to fire!"

"No goddamn it!" Reed yelled

Dick Grayson heard the hum of the helicopters outside as its searchlight shone through the windows and the cracks in the wall. Deathstroke was getting the better of Dick now, the assassin crunched the handle of his sword into Dick's nose, breaking it on contact. Blood squirted out like a burst water pipe.

"Sir! The Mi5 chief wants to speak to you!" The co-pilot yelled as he passed Robert Reed a bulky hand radio.

"Yes this is the Commissioner speaking" Reed said down the receiver

"I don't give a shit who you are, open fire or I'll have your ass in the morning so quick-"

"Sir! We don't know if there are any hostage inside!"

"But we do know that Slade F***ing Wilson is inside! Open fire now Commissioner!"

Reed grunted and turned off the radio "Do it"

Time fell into slow motion as the huge mini gun barrels on the undercarriage of the chopper began to rotate. They flashed like Christmas trees as the heavy duty rounds flew out and raced across the water to the dockside warehouse. The rounds shattered through the walls and roof like they were cardboard. Dick through instinct dropped to the floor and curled into a ball like he been taught by Bruce before. The bullets crashed through and cannoned into Slade's chest, sparks flew from his armour as he fell down backwards knocked out. Time stopped as Dick looked over to Beryl, a bullet buried itself into her stomach. The skin around the wound ripped away like wet paper, a waterfall of blood splattered onto the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dick screamed as he began to cry.

"No no no" Dick panted as the firing stopped. He scurried over to Beryl and knelt down next to her. He picked up her head with his hand and pressed down on her gushing wound with the other.

"No no baby don't do this" Dick cried as the tears now streamed heavily. Beryl coughed blood and her face went pale. "C'mon its fine, no it's fine, don't do this to me" Dick put his face next to hers and felt the warmth of her skin go colder and colder. "No please! Beryl c'mon stay with me" and then she was gone. Her pulse stopped and Dick's mind went blank.

**72 hours before**

Dick Grayson and Beryl lay down on the bed facing each other. She moved her hand across and rubbed his muscular chest. Dick smiled "Breakfast?"

Beryl howled with laughter and nodded her head; Dick jumped out of bed and skipped into the kitchen. "Dick I have something to tell you" Dick was already frying up some sausages and bacon "What's that honey?" Dick shouted back into the bedroom. Beryl got up and pulled the duvet up across her body. She walked into the kitchen and stood behind her man, her lips kissing the back of his shoulder. "So what did you want to tell me Beryl?"

Beryl stopped the kissing and placed her cheek against his back, his warm skin made her feel alive. For the first time in her life she felt in love. The time they shared together made life worth living even if half the time they were beating up criminals. Dick started to smirk as her touch made him tense but a good tense. Dick turned his head slightly "Sooo?"

Beryl didn't say anything, she just looked down at her belly. She was going to be a mum "Nothing" Beryl said smiling "It can wait."

**END.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Nightwing #21: Surrender the Night Part One**

**By Joey West**

**DAY ONE-**

* * *

><p><strong>Bludhaven Police Department<strong>

**00:01AM**

Bette Kane's locker slams shut, Kane pulling her long blonde hair back and tying it up, grabbing her dark brown leather jacket and slipping it around her shoulders. The locker room sits almost slanted, the ground uneven, the floor tiles broken and dirty. Her gun and holster sit on the table across from her, her name indented into the side of the brown leather, as well has her number. Staring at it, she walks across to it, reaching out and lifting it up like a dead rat. Throwing it on, she creaks open the door, her peers saying their goodbyes as she steps out into the cold, demonic Bludhaven night. The jaws of the police department close behind her, her breath becoming visible in the frozen air. Looking to her side, she notices a man camping out in the winter, under the shade of the wall that blocks off the parking lot. He notices her, wrapping his arms around his abdomen.

"You're a cop, right? You're not gonna kick me out, are ya?"

"No—no."

Walking over, she drops some change in the plastic cup that sits beside him, he nods in gratitude. Her phone rings, and then the phones of others begin to ring. It begins to speak three words over and over. And over. And over. Pulling it out, the silhouette of a cloaked man appears on the screen, a bright blueish light shooting from behind him. He speaks three words.

"Surrender the Night. Surrender the Night. Surrender the Night. Surrender the Night."

Her face is one of confusion, she taps the back of it, the screen becoming static but then returning to the stuck image of the cloaked man with a shadowed face. The words continue to blurt out of the speakers until something else is said. It seems to be of another language, but not anything that seems human. They still seem like three words, but Bette doesn't have time to process that until a gigantic boom is heard. She looks up to the sky, something that looks like blue electricity shooting from above, her phone shorting out and catching fire, she turns around, the lights on the Police Department turning off, the street lights turning off. Cars begin to shut down, the screeching of tyres heard in the distance. Everything's been turned off. Darkness invades Bludhaven.

* * *

><p><strong>London, England<strong>

**01:05AM**

Dick Grayson is thrown against the wall, breaking into a passionate kiss with a woman he had forgotten the name of, she wraps her legs around his abdomen, squeezing it. Constant clicking begins to blurt out of their mouths, Grayson's shirt beginning to be unbuttoned, revealing his chest. He breaks away, unzipping the back of her dress until knocking her down to the bed.

**02:46AM**

Leaning back against the wall, the lower portion of his body smothered by the black haired European woman and a dull green cover, Grayson sips away at a bottle of lager, the television at a soft volume, but at a high brightness. His eyes sting, they're bloodshot, he can't sleep. The beautiful woman lays fast asleep, but he can't help but stay awake, he can't stop watching.

"A little less than three hours ago, a massive EMP blast struck Bludhaven, one of unbelievable proportions. People have speculated that North Korea, Russia and even aliens could have been behind the attack, but currently, riots have started in Bludhaven, shops, banks and more being left vulnerable by the massive Electromagnetic Pulse"

* * *

><p><strong>Bludhaven Police Department<strong>

**05:04AM**

"Rally up, rally up for your riot gear, boys. You're gonna need it."

Bette Kane ties her hair back, pulling down a SWAT helmet and lifting herself up off a bench, she nods to her fellow officers, her squad being led out into the back of a bulletproof truck. Hunched over, she sits, the engine starting, the vehicle rocking. A shout is heard before the steel doors close, a man in riot gear sliding in next to Bette. She raises both eyebrows, the man smiling at her.

"Sorry I'm late, babe."

"This is early for you, asshole."

"So, where to?"

"Anywhere we're needed right now, and that is...?"

She thumps the wall, the driver shouting from the behind of her, "12th National."

"There you go."

"Bunch of savages, eh?"

"That's Bludhaven, Ellis."

"Bludhaven indeed. Wait, 12th?" Beryl nods, Ellis leans backwards. "That's—not even a good bank."

"It's vulnerable, it has money, that's pretty much all you need. And I don't think the bastards ransacking the place are planning to open an account."

"I guess not."

* * *

><p><strong>London, England<strong>

**08:10AM**

Leaning back against a stone grey kitchen side, a towel tied around his waist, Dick Grayson reaches for the black remote control, pulling a wrist motion as he switches it on. A flicker and then the deep, thick British voice of a newscaster. Grayson walks over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of orange juice, picking up on every word that blurts out of the television as he screws open the lid. Clicking sounds pass by him, the black haired woman heading out of the apartment, passing by the TV.

"The Bludhaven riots have claimed their first lives, two of the Bludhaven Police Department. We can now confirm that they are Axel Ellis and—"

Grayson freezes, flinching, taking a deep breath.

"—Karen Smith. Both were murdered by an unnamed gunman. Around thirty people were injured in the attack on the 12th American National Bank, three of which being police officers—"

His finger hitting the button once again, the television switches off. Slowly, he heads into the living room, clicking the button on his answer machine, Barbara Gordon's voice shooting out of it. His head stings, the hangover kicking in.

"...Dick—uh. It's Barbara. I'm in Japan. It's super-cool, I called to ask if you wanted me to get any souvenirs, I guess? I don't know. Uh. Sorry. There's no use lying to you. The real reason I called is because... Bruce told me about Beryl. I'm so sorry. But, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. You know that right...?"

BEEP...

"...Dick, it's Bruce, I'm s—"

BEEP...

"...Hey, Dick Knight. I'm gonna be home a little late, babe. I've got some great news for you, though, I think you're really gonna... be surprised. So yeah, love you—"

* * *

><p><strong>St. Peter's Cathedral, Bludhaven<strong>

**01:50PM**

"I believe today we have lost one of our regulars, Axel Ellis, as you may have seen on the news was killed defending innocent people during an attack on a bank. He left behind his partner, Bette, and wherever she is, I ask you to pray for her."

A grey eye can faintly be seen between the gaps of a cathedral door, Bette Kane watching in sorrow, hiding herself. She can't bear the pity, she cannot bear any of the sympathy, the mourning. All she feels is this rage boiling, burning inside of her, waiting to explode. A time bomb.

**06:34PM**

Swinging her baton ferociously, Kane defends the Cathedral. Father David falls behind her, people fleeing to the back door. One man pulls a machete, trying to slash her with a downwards motion, she blocks, stopping the blade with her baton. She deals him a knee to the stomach, the man instinctively grabbing his belly, giving her a chance to smash him across the face with the heavy black object.

"Get out! Quick!"

* * *

><p><strong>London, England<strong>

**06:36PM**

Constant camera flashes follow Dick Grayson as he enters the hall with two unbelievably attractive women on his shoulder, a false smile plastered onto his face. Chattering surrounds him, some girls winking at him, signing him to the bar, some men too. As he passes by them, a few people shake his hand, Grayson pretending to know them. Reaching over to a platter, he grabs a drink, sipping at it as he dances around the hall "socialising". A few police officers keep their eye on him, he lifts his glass to them, the whole lot of them almost in synchronisation rolling their eyes.

**07:40PM**

With a face of complete and utter depression, Grayson sits at the bar downstairs alone, a blue neon light in his face. His drink is stronger, his tie undone, his thick black hair drooping out in front of his face. His glass is filled again, the man staring at it long and hard before forcing it down his throat.

**08:44PM**

Ready to fall, Dick stands on a ledge, staring out into the city of London. It's a peaceful night, little disturbs the silence. Small winds blow past, a small whooshing sound heard until it very quickly dies out. He spreads his arms, taking in the scent, the view, everything. His mind creates a path along the tallest buildings, Nightwing smiles. Pulling out his mask from his pocket, he fixes it on. He takes the great leap forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Bludhaven<strong>

**11:59PM**

Bette's fingers press quickly onto buttons as she dials up a number she hasn't for a while. Her tips dance around the keypad until a ringing is heard.

"Hey, old partner. I know we haven't spoken for like, years but—we need you. I know you know what's going on over here but please, no-one is coming to help us. Cops are being slaughtered left an right and uh, my... uh fiancée died. They killed him. Axel. You remember him, right? Please, please..."

**DAY TWO-**

**Bludhaven Police Department**

**03:55AM**

As Kane straps on her bulletproof vest, a clanging is heard fro a distance. She heads over to investigate, finding a trail of blood and at the end, one of her fellow police officers. Running over, she kneels to her side, beginning to pick up a constant roaring from outside. Bette puts pressure on the wound, the cop's face pale. Giving a reassuring smile, Bette opens her mouth.

"What happened!?"

"Kane... they're outside. They're trying—"

An entire wall caves in, a large truck speeding through the layers of brick and plaster, Bette pulls back the cop and herself, leaping out of the way. She looks down, the woman's dead. Dust begins to fly and float in the air. She turns, an orange light invading the dark hallway. Molotovs are lobbed her way, she bows her head down, trying to dodge them. Coming to her senses, she begins to fire, very quickly emptying the clip. A SWAT team comes out from the corner, firing rubber bullets at the overwhelmingly large mob which makes its way through the hole in the wall like an army of ants. A shower of gunfire rains upon the SWAT team, annihilating their armour, destroying them. Bette runs around the corner, stopping for a second to hold the gunshot wound in her thigh. Pressing her back against the wall, she peeks from behind the edge for a second. She reaches into her pocket, throwing a smoke bomb and then running.

"We're gonna skin you, bitch!"

"Surrender the night! Or something...it's deep!"

Lead tears through the smoke, one bullet nailing her in the back. She's thrown to the ground, the wall ahead of her blown open, she screams in agony. Lifting her gun, she points it at the crowd, who slowly edge to her.

"Put the gun down, baby. It's gonna be nice..."

Turning, she surveys her surroundings, she's cornered.

"...and slow..."

A man with a knife gets the closest, she shoots him point blank in the face. Something drops from the sky, she looks down on it, recognising the blue trim around the cylindrical gunmetal object. It opens, releasing a heavy plume of smoke. Someone stands at the edge of the hole in the wall, his eyes white lights in the dark. A red symbol stretches across his chest, blue electricity passing through two batons. His face is shadowed, but everybody knows who he is. Everybody. A section of the crowd shakes, backing away just a bit. Bette laughs.

"Yeah. That's right, step back a little. Give em hell, pretty boy."

One man looks around in confusion.

"What the hell are you jack-offs doing!?"

A giggle is heard from the shadow, he steps into the light, a smirk painted across his face.

"Hm. I guess you don't know how it works in this city? You new? Alright. I'll show you the deal. I'll show you. Are you people ready? Say hello to—"

It leaps triumphantly into the air, his legs up, his arms pointed down, launching both batons down into the faces of two men. They bounce back, the shadow with a red symbol catching them in mid air and landing.

"—NIGHTWING!"

Leaping into action, Nightwing begins cracking some skulls, throwing Bette a small red stick, which extends into a staff.

"Hah. You even brought the staff... sappy little bastard."

"I saw you using a gun earlier—"

He smacks a man with a gun in the face, the thug hitting the floor.

"—naughty, naughty."

Bette knocks a few crooks over, making her way through the mob gracefully, almost like a ballerina. Using the gigantic crimson metal stick to support her weight, she swings around it, kicking a few as she does. The crowd stops. Nightwing and Bette stand back to back. A mammoth of a man pushes through them from within. Sparks fly from his gloves, a gigantic burn mark on the side of his head. He speaks with a Russian accent.

"I... am... lightning...sparkles...electricity. The Electrocutioner."

"Do you write down your little intro speeches or do you just think of them of the top of your head?"

"Your head... will be FRIED!"

"...surrreeee... Hey, didn't Matter Eater Lad take you out once?"

"RRRAAAARRRRHGHHHHH!"

"Aw, he's showing us his pearly whites."

Reaching over, Bette slaps him across the face with her staff, Electrocutioner's teeth flying out from the gums. He swoons, dropping with a loud thud.

"—no more pearly whites—" Bette laughs, Nightwing smiling back at her.

The mob stares in terror.

"I'm ba-ack. You know what that means, right? What do you do when Nightwing comes? The Ten Commandments of Bludhaven, the untold law, the constitution of this city. What... is... it? What is it? Come on, you know! What do you do!?"

They step back a bit more.

"This city is under my protection—again. Now show me, what do you do when you hear me coming!?"

They run. Run far away.

"Well done."

* * *

><p><strong>04:59<strong>

**Somewhere in Bludhaven**

"Just an hour ago, an attack on the Bludhaven Police Department was stopped by our resident hero, Nightwing, who has returned to our city after a series of sightings in London. Sarah Stamp, BCN news."

"Excellent. It worked. The heretic has returned, brothers."

"We will have his heart."

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT- FROM THE ASHES<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Nightwing #22: Surrender the Night Part Two**

**By Joey West**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MONTH LATER<strong>

**Stagline Tower, Bludhaven**

**00:38AM**

The air tears and shreds apart around Dick Grayson's body, making way for the quickly falling hero as he leaps out of his brother, Damian Wayne's, very own "Bat-Rocket". AC DC's "Shoot to Thrill" screeches in his ears, the man humming it under his breath. Missles filled with tear gas overtake him, crashing into the massive skyscraper below him. He pulls his body up, his legs facing down into a rapidly approaching window. He extends his arms, a parachute-like material stretching from his abdomen up onto his wrists, like a flying squirrel. The wind catches it, he begins to slow down until he closes his arms once again, the wind transporting him, throwing him into the window.

Gunshots are heard, Nightwing looking to his side, finding two armed guards. Throwing a few wing-dings at them, he leaps after the two, one foot kicking each of their chests. The track switches, this time "Thunderstruck", the sound of guitars shredding now blaring in his ears. Quickly rushing up the stairs, canisters of tear gas falling out of the sky, Nightwing slide tackles a few guards until reaching the top floor, where he's surrounded by a few armed men. He draws his batons, they charge, blue electricity running up from the bottom to the very top of them.

"Well, this song's fitting..."

Leaping into the air, he throws a baton, it shocking one guard while he kicks another in the face, propelling himself even further into the air. Lobbing another few wing dings, he knocks a fair amount of the armed men out, dodging their gunfire. As he lands, he smashes a baton across one's face, their teeth flying out. Electricity runs across their face.

"You've been... **THUNDERSTRUCK!**" He sings, while kicking another guard, who tries to sneak up at him from behind. "**THUNDERSTRUCK**!" One man sits cowering in the corner, Nightwing approaching him, a pile of unconscious guards left behind him. Picking up his baton, he edges closer, closer, closer. The track switches again, "Back in Black" now playing.

"Hi. You're wanted for racketeering, murder, gang violence... as well as a number of other things... if you'd just—not shoot me... that'd be pretty great."

The man drops his gun, kicking it over to Nightwing, "Goddammit, I thought we got rid of you!"

"Well, you're mistaken. Now, someone, AKA me, tipped the police off that you were here, so sit tight, call your lawyer or whatever. Be in bed by 9. Remember to turn all the lig—"

"You're even more of an asshole than I remember!"

"...that's me!"

A beep is heard, Nightwing pressing a button on one of his earpieces, Damian Wayne's annoyed voice invading his fun.

"Grayson, I am done being your own personal Oracle."

"Come on, Damian, you know you love it."

"The fact that you have ignored me five times to listen to that Australian swill—"

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. But seriously, you're twelve years old, what else would you be doing on a Saturday night? I'm supposed to be babysitting you."

"Ugh. Please. Bette Kane called you five times, I told her you would not be interested but—"

"You did what!?"

"—she insisted on hearing it from you."

"What was it?"

"As she put it, a "weird" murder on 34th Street, the sad woman is probably still there, honestly I thought it sounded boring but—"

* * *

><p><strong>34<strong>**th****Street**

**01:03AM**

Slouching against a wall, Bette Kane sits, her fingers swiping against the screen of her phone, playing "Cut the Rope". She stands in a poorly lit room, the streetlight only slightly creeping through the windows, as well as some police lights. Police cars begin to take off, as well as a few officers, who say their goodbyes to the detective for the night. Pulling her wrist up, she checks the time. 1AM. 2 hours since she sent out the call to her old friend, her conversation with a very rude 12 year old boy.

Engines begin to hum, the police lights disappearing into the cold and silent Bludhaven night, the street light begins to flicker. She looks down at the body which lays right next to her, a white cover on top of it, covering all but its feet. A few yellow police markers surround it, some crime scene tape at the door. Slipping in under said tape walks Nightwing, who catches the detective by surprise, she drops her phone.

"Good evening."

"You're two hours late." She says, picking her iPhone up and wiping the dust off the top right corner, which conceals a crack. "Look what you made me do, Grayson—"

"What've we got, Betty?"

"See this guy? He's dead." She says in a sarcastic tone, Nightwing chuckling. "He's been there for around half a day. The thing is, we have no idea how he was... y'know... offed."

"Fascinating, Dr. Watson, fascinating."

"Well, your secretary didn't think so. You seriously gotta tell her to chill out."

Damian's voice blurts out in his ears, "I do not sound like a girl! Correct her, Grayson!" Nightwing silences him, pulling out his earpiece.

"Yeah, Ms. Moneypenny's like that sometimes. Anything else?"

"Yes. Fresh wound on his cheek, only thing that's kinda... fresh on him. Take a look, might wanna get a barf bag first."

Nightwing removes the white sheet, revealing a rotted, decayed body with a red, bloody symbol indented into his cheek. He clicks a button on his domino mask, a flash and then the simulated sound of a camera.

"I thought you said he was only here for half a day."

"Yup. The symbol on his cheek and the... state of the body are similar to another stiff we found a month ago."

"We have any idea who this guy is?"

"Nope."

"How about the other body?"

"One of the Mayor's super-close bedroom buddies. So, it could be a political thing, someone trying to get to the crusty fat old white man. You got any ideas?"

"You're the detective, I'm the guy who swings on ropes and kicks people." He says as he gets up from crouching. He sighs. "I guess we should wait until this guy's identified... if it is a guy... and see where it goes from there."

"Alright. Now to wait for those jerkoffs down at the morgue to pick up the body."

"I could stay."

"No. No. I'm sure there's some little old lady who needs you right now."

"Before I go, I'm throwing a fundraiser for the people affected by the riots, maybe you could pop in? Y'know, as a representative of the BCPD?"

"A famous Dick Knight fundraiser. Sure. I'll show my face."

"Great."

* * *

><p><strong>The Metropolis Museum of Other Worlds, Metropolis<strong>

**11:02AM**

As the robotic voices of Museum annotators drone and waffle on, the museum in its entirety is on its knees, at the mercy of five men in blue robes with machine guns. Observers, guides and guards kneel. Schoolchildren begin to weep, looking down the barrel of a gun. One makes his way to the very top floor, rushing up the stairs, looking at his watch, which is on a timer. A guard creeps around the corner, the armed man instantly hearing his footsteps and pumping him full of lead, running past his still dead body and reaching a big blue room. Rushing past artefacts worth billions in dollars, he finds himself standing in front of a murky, washed out blue, egg shaped object. Pulling a crowbar out, he smashes the thick glass with three strikes, pulling it out and shouting at the others.

* * *

><p><strong>The Temporary Bludhaven Police Department Building<strong>

**12:57PM**

"What do you mean you can't afford to rebuild the Department building!? We can't operate outta this sh*thole for much longer, Garcia, there's barely enough room to store—" the phone beeps, Commissioner Dalton throwing his cell phone across the room. "Bastard!" he groans.

The door creeks open, Bette Kane's slender figure slipping through it, standing in front of the Commissioner's desk. She looks at the mess of glass, metal and wiring in the corner, and the gigantic crack in the wall it left. Turning back to the Commissioner, she asks, "Is this a bad time?"

"No. No. Take a seat, Bette. It's fine. I wouldn't have called you in here if—" his voice and train of thought whittle away as he lights a cigar, "Anyway. I'm just going to jump right into it. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Why?"

"Absolutely fine?"

"Yeah."

Dalton sighs, exhaling some smoke and then getting back into it. "Bette. It's okay to be—hurt. It's okay to cry yourself to sleep because you lost someone."

"What?"

"Your fiancée, Ellis, god rest his soul, he died a month ago. You haven't taken any days off, haven't spoken to the psychologist, anything. You're acting like everything's going on as usual but it's not. You lost someone, and it seems like you don't feel anything. And now I see you're... going on adventures with that Nightwing fella again, smiling and laughing. You can slow down, you can take a few days off."

"Chief, I..."

"No. In fact, it's mandatory. Just slow down for a second, blow off some steam. It'll be good for you. Just let everything out. I... uh... I speak from experience."

"Okay. Uh. Thank you. I will, yeah, you're right. It'll be good for me. Just to slow down. Take a few steps back."

"There's a fundraiser, Grayson, you remember him, right?"

"Yeah."

"He's throwing a fundraiser down at city hall, maybe you could show up, have a little fun, get your mind off work. Maybe persuade him to give us a little money to repair the old BCPD building? Hmn?"

"Heh. Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Bludhaven City Hall<strong>

**09:31PM**

"You came." Dick Grayson utters, kissing Bette Kane on the cheek as she leans over the bar, pulling over a martini. She's stunning, wearing a dark purple dress with her hair up in a bun. A photographer creeps by, taking a quick photograph of the two and then scooting past. Bette sips on the martini, then putting it down, Dick ordering the same as her. She turns to the trust-fund baby, whose elbows rest on the bar.

"Of course I came, free drinks" She giggles, Dick lifting his over, holding it carefully. "Anyway, Dalton told me I should show up, beg for you to give us money..."

"Done and done." He says, pulling out his checkbook, checking his pocket. "You got a pen?"

"You don't have to do this."

"No, it's really fine. A fundraiser with this bunch of tight handed stiffs can only go so far. Besides, I'm feeling generous, I'll be handing out a little extra to other places in need too."

"Ever the hero, Dick Grayson."

"Yeah, well, I try."

Commissioner Dalton walks by, pulling out his inhaler and breathing it in. He smiles, his gigantic hand shaking Grayson's, Dick smiling. "Mr. Grayson, it's been a long time."

"Too long, Commissioner Dalton."

"Please, call me Earl."

"You got a pen Earl?" Dalton pulls out a metallic blue pen, well crafted, personalised. Dick takes it, smiling, writing down the details on the check and then passing the pen and check to Dalton. "This... is... for you!"

"Well, uh." Dalton stares down at the check, his eyes widening. "This is... uh... very generous of you, Dick."

"Hey. Anything for an old friend."

"Ever think of coming back to the force?"

"I do. Every now and again—but my place is here, with these stuck-up bastards."

Dalton pats Dick on the back, breaking into even further conversation and taking him away, deeper into the sea of white collared men and women. Bette smiles, looking at her old friend, sipping at her martini. State Senator Robert Lipton approaches Dalton and Dick, the three of them shaking hands before Lipton asks, "Any of you guys seen the mayor?"

"Nope." Dick replies, "I invited him—I think."

A shattering sound, then a shower of glass as the transparent ceiling caves in, a body falling from the very top and then hitting the ground with a loud thud. Everybody cowers, screams, Dick standing there, not even flinching. He inspects the body from a distance until looking up, finding the silhouette of a man staring down at specifically him. Dick turns his head to the bar, looking for Bette but finding nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Rooftop, Bludhaven City Hall<strong>

**09:39PM**

Kicking open the door on the roof, Dick looks out onto the broken glass ceiling, the dark, lonely Bludhaven night, the glow of the City Hall escaping into it. Looking down, he checks if he is seen from below before moving and then leaping over the glass area of the ceiling. He runs across the cold stone atop the building, leaping onto the next, and then onto the next, following a trail of footsteps in the dirt that covers most buildings.

Reaching the end of the trail, he skids as he reaches the last building, finding a familiar sight, confused for a second, not knowing how to feel. She wears dark red, with bright yellow highlights. A modified red domino mask with yellow tinted glass sits on her nose, around her eyes, masking her identity, but he knows who it is. She is Flamebird. She kneels next to a dead body, with a symbol tattooed onto its neck, he foams at the mouth, death by cyanide.

"Bette."

"Yes. Flamebird has returned." She says sarcastically.

"Uh..."

* * *

><p><strong>Bludhaven City Morgue<strong>

**11:23PM**

"Thank you for coming."

"Thank Damian for calling me. He's a good kid."

"Well, not a lot of the time. But seriously, thanks for coming. I know you've got a busy life and I'm thankful that you're willing to lend your... expertise in this sorta thing. "

"Anything I can do to help, Dick. But I think we may have a serious threat here."

"Greeeat."

Nightwing looks down at the rotten body of the Mayor of Bludhaven, still disturbed by the state of the man. A familiar symbol sits on his chest, it's fresh, red, looks painful. To calm himself, Grayson looks up at the modern-day myth before him. The sincerity in his bright blue eyes. The infectious and reassuring smile. The red and yellow symbol of hope on his chest, the vibrant colours drawing Nightwing's attention. Clark Kent, Superman stands in the middle of the morgue, bringing a little light to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT- THE BOOK OF THE ARGONIA, THE RETURN OF FLAMEBIRD<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Nightwing #23: Surrender the Night Part Three**

**By Joey West**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Bludhaven<strong>

**11:20PM**

At least ten cloaked men kneel in a poorly lit room, bowing to a large, washed out-blue, egg-shaped object. Another cloaked man steps around it, pulling the lever to some contraption which channels electricity towards the egg, the shell crumbling slightly. The dangerous, bright purple electricity jumps from the chests of the cloaked men, their hoods dropping, their eyes turning into a deep red. Bits and pieces of the egg-shell begin to fall to the ground and shatter, until the being inside, the being of pure destruction is revealed. The infant monster once caged inside spreads its scaly wings, smoke of the same colour rising from its nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Bludhaven City Morgue<strong>

**11:24PM**

Nightwing looks down at the rotten body of the Mayor of Bludhaven, still disturbed by the state of the man. A familiar symbol sits on his chest, it's fresh, red, looks painful. To calm himself, Grayson looks up at the modern-day myth before him. The sincerity in his bright blue eyes. The infectious and reassuring smile. The red and yellow symbol of hope on his chest, the vibrant colours drawing Nightwing's attention. Clark Kent, Superman stands in the middle of the morgue, bringing a little light to the darkness. Dick opens his mouth, "So, the symbols are definitely Kryptonian?"

"Yes. But it's a certain dialect, that of the Argonian Priests. The first body says "Come" second, "Out"... third... "Heretics""

"Well, what does that mean?"

"Have I ever told you about the Book of the Argonia?" Dick shakes his head, Superman then saying, "It's a Kryptonian holy book, and one of the central prophets is Van-Zee. Also known as the Nightwing. I think they think you taking up that name is an act of heresy."

"So. I'm—" Dick chuckles for a second, "I'm up against a group of cosmic religious zealots?"

"Well. Yes. They seem to be testing you, putting you up against the actual legend of Van-Zee."

"And that is...?"

"Once, millennia ago, there was a Kryptonian man named Van-Zee, who left the city of Kandor for work. But once he heard the people of Kandor were under the spell of the Nightwing, a mythical creature that brings the evil out in people, he returned and fought the city, slaying the Nightwing and saving the daughter of the king, who had been transformed by the Nightwing's fires into an inhuman being, the Flamebird. He took the name of the Nightwing and vowed to protect the city of Kandor."

"The EMP blast, that... signifies the Nightwing's spell? I mean, it drew me back to the city."

"And there's something else. A gang of armed men stole a Nightwing egg from the Museum of Other Worlds."

"Hah. Someone stole the egg of an alien...mythical creature... what's that gonna do?"

Superman gives Dick a concerned stare, Dick's eyes widening. "Wait. You're not saying I'm going to have to fight an alien dragon... thing?"

"Well." Superman pauses for a second, "Maybe. But if that ever comes to being, I'm going to be there. You're not going to have to face it alone."

"I certainly hope not... it's an alien dragon. This. Is. Ridiculous. I would've expected League of Evil Circus Ninjas not... Evil Space God-Nuts"

"Eh. Average Wednesday. Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Not helping there, big blue. But thanks. For everything."

"Don't mention it. Anything for an old frien—"

The Man of Steel pauses, a picking up a scream from halfway across the world. He squints, Dick smiling. "I'm sorry Dick but—"

"No. Duty Calls."

* * *

><p><strong>Bludhaven Bridge<strong>

**11:50PM**

A small fist with a hefty amount of force behind it smashes into the face of a mugger. The sound of manic running slowly gets quieter and quieter, as the Flamebird beats a group of gangbangers into next Monday. She grunts and screeches, letting out all of her anger in a dance sequence of fists and heels to the face. Lightning strikes, and then rainfall, she and the two remaining gangbangers instantly drenched. But she doesn't care. Her movements unaffected, her face not phased, she roundhouse kicks one of them, knocking them unconscious at the click of a finger. Her black silhouette, her blood red outline edges to the last, who tries to make his escape, shouting and screaming for help. Kane pulls a kind of variation on a batarang out and is ready to throw until the man runs into a baton to the face. It hits him like a bullet. He rolls on the floor, crying in pain, until he takes a boot to the chest, which puts him to sleep. Above him stands Nightwing, who stares at Flamebird from across the street. Grayson sighs, "Bette. What're you doing?"

"Passing time," She says, readjusting her gloves and heading over to her old friend. "Dalton made me take a break. So. This is the next best thing."

"Bette. Are you okay?"

"Uh—yeah." She says, twirling her staff in her hand.

"Kane—Bette—it's only been a month since you lost him. You haven't stopped the car. You haven't taken a moment. You hardly even seem phased by it. You haven't taken the time to—y'know—grieve?"

Bette blinks for a moment, lifting herself off the wall she was leaning on and standing straight, her staff held straight in her hand. Her cracks, her weaknesses begin to show. Her eyes much sharper. "Excuse me? In case you haven't noticed, this city is a warzone. Crime rates have just shot up at the click of a finger. People have lost their homes. It's crippled. It's broken. We hardly have enough money to keep people on the force. I'm just trying to help. I'm just trying to make things better for everyone else."

"But you've not even tried to make things better for yourself!"

"This! This is my way of trying to make things better for myself! If I save the city—if I somehow, miraculously, save the city, Ellis died for something! I...can't stop trying, Dick. I'll keep going even if it kills me. Even if it breaks me. I can't let my grief get in the way. Unlike you, I don't have the luxury of lazing around in a foreign country feeling sorry for myself! Unlike you, reality's staring me in the face and I have to make it better! Not you. Not anyone else! Me!" She draws her staff, Dick stepping backwards.

"Bette. You're not gonna do—"

Flamebird screeches like a banshee, lifting her staff and swinging it violently at her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW<strong>

**Bette Kane's Apartment**

**11:26AM**

A quite classy and dapper old man makes his way down the broken down and battered corridor to Bette Kane's apartment. A rather tall Italian man whizzes past him, who then continues to pound on one of the apartment doors, shouting "RENT!". The older man continues, having a nosy little glance of the man from the corner of his eye before reaching Kane's apartment. The numbers on the door were broken, one of them having taken a lot of scratches until it was unrecognisable as a number two. He reaches for the door knocker, until noticing that it had been torn off, staring at the warped nail which once held it. Before his knuckles hit the door, it swings open, Bette Kane poking her head out. "Mr. Pennyworth?"

"Alfred. And you are Ms. Kane?"

"Bette." They shake hands and smile at each other. "Dick has told me all about you."

"I'm sure he has. Much to my dismay." Alfred says as Bette leads him into her bedroom, where Dick sits up, his abdomen and hand bandaged, with a band aid stuck right under his black eye. Alfred gasps, "Master Richard. Wh—"

"It's not as bad as it seems." Dick says, as he lifts himself up, throwing a t-shirt on. It wraps around him tight, it's made obvious that it's not his. He rubs his head. "Good to see you Alfred. You said on the phone that it was done?"

"Yes. Master Richard. Made exactly as you requested."

"You never disappoint, Alfred." Dick says as he walks over to him. "Why don't you give me the grand tour?"

They both head out of the apartment, Bette standing there as if she didn't know what to do with herself. Before he leaves, he gives her a hug, Bette giving out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>On route to Mealtide, Bludhaven<strong>

**11:34AM**

"I still cannot imagine why you would want your—Nightwing Nest—to be placed in Mealtide of all places."

"The Nest, huh? I like it."

"May I ask why?" Alfred says as he drives a limo in pristine condition through the chipped and rocky roads of the slums of Bludhaven. Dick sits in the back, looking out of the window, soaking in the poverty and desperation which floods the street. He doesn't take his eye off the window, not once. He just sits, observing, getting a rich taste from the city he once knew. Alfred waits for an answer, Dick then catching on.

"No more sitting in hotels or high and mighty penthouses and mansions. I'm gonna be in the thick of it. With the people who're fighting a bigger battle everyday. Just to live. As it turns out, I drafted those people into that war. It's my fault the city is as bad as it is. And it's my job to fix it. And this is where I'm going to start."

"Hmn. Very profound. I suppose the "mansions" part was a jab at Master Bruce?"

"Everything I say ends up being a jab at Master Bruce." Dick pauses for a second. "Oh god, I just said "Master Bruce"—"

"We all do at least once in our lives." Alfred chuckles as the limousine comes to a halt. He turns to Dick and says, "This is it, Master Richard." Both exit the car, getting an overwhelming amount of stares from the locals. An old black man limps over towards Dick, Dick giving him a pleasant smile.

"Hi there."

"Uh. Hi. Um. To put it as blunt as a can... what're ya doing here?"

"Sorry?"

"Someone like you—" The man's head ticks a bit, his eyes kept on Dick, "—shouldn't be here. You'll get hurt. For your own good—leave."

"I think I'll manage, sir."

"Son. This isn't the place for you. Go back. I've seen your types before. Rich kids. Trying to help us, and I appreciate that. They've always seen Jesus or somethin' or seen the error in their ways. But the fact of'd matter is—that you can't help us. People down here don't want you to help us. I'm sorry. But that's d'facts."

"There's a lot more to me than meets the eye, sir. Your name is? I mean, I should start meeting the neighbours—"

"I'll tell you my name when you prove it."

"Prove what?" Dick says as the old man lumbers away, silent.

Alfred puts his hand on Dick's shoulder, "How about I show you around? Give you the grand tour you asked for?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mealtide, Bludhaven<strong>

**00:01AM**

Atop a rooftop, Nightwing sits on a corner, leaning against a gargoyle. He sweats, overwhelmed by everything. Everything. The muggings, the beatings, the endless screams. Only now has he found a moment of peace, of rest. His eyes monitor the streets, watching everyone, taking note of everybody's schedule in his head. Lightning strikes. Another thunderstorm. The third day in a row. Grayson takes count of the time between the flashes of light and the thunder cracks under his breath, his very wheezy and heavy breath. He turns on his police radio, asking himself silently if he liked punishing himself. The same thing over and over again, he hears of muggings, beatings, endless screams from every corner of the city. Every cop is busy doing something else, busy helping someone else. A mugging, a beating, a terrified scream. He then hears something else. Good news for once, reports of a masked woman coming to the aid of those in need. Dick lets out a smile, rising to his feet. A simple robbery of a convenience store. Should be nothing. Should be simple.

**00:50AM**

Dick Grayson now lays on the same rooftop, forty-nine minutes later. He tries to catch his breath, trying to fight his way through the sweat and the blood. He looks down on the streets. So high. So far from the ground. A light pokes its head through the darkness which covers the streets. It gets bigger and bigger. Closer. Closer. Closer until it reaches him. It's a woman, a woman with a golden aura which follows her wherever she goes, and an infectious smile. Grayson gets up to sit. "Starfire. Kori. What're you—"

"Shh. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"On an adventure."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Dance with me."

* * *

><p><strong>The Edge of Mealtide, Bludhaven<strong>

**01:02AM**

Two cars stand parallel from each other in a dark alley. On one side, Jackie Falcone, (See George Jones's run on DC Prime: Nightwing), the other, the Russians. Falcone leans against his car casually, his bodyguards doing their job, their guns pointed directly at the eccentrically dressed Russian. The Russian lights a cigar, while Falcone lights a cigarette, both of them staring directly at each other, angrily. They both sigh, until the Russian makes the first word. "Alright, let's talk business, eh?"

"No, let's not. First you're gonna tell me why you said to meet in a sh*thole like Mealtide? Hmn?"

"It's neutral ground. Mr. Falcone. Neither your territory or my own."

"Oh, you can have it."

As the two discuss, from behind creep Nightwing and Starfire, Grayson propping himself between the small gap between two buildings, while Koriand'r hovers above. Dick turns to his past love, confused, "Why do you have—business—with Jackie Falcone?"

"It is not Jackie Falcone I'm after. It's his bodyguard."

"Why?"

"He's about as human as a Kardashian."

"Hmn. Topical pop culture references... nice. You're improving. I'll take out the Russian, you go after whoever you're going after. Square?"

He looks back again, the Tamaranian heroine is gone. He looks ahead, noticing something that looks like a comet heading towards the meeting and impacting right between the both sides of the meet-up. All of the humans are blown back, leaving the alien bodyguard still standing. Dick laughs, firing his zipline and heading down towards the ground. Starfire rises from the ground, charging her green energy, giving a sinister smile. The bodyguard's hand touches his face, his fingers digging into the flesh until his fake-face is torn off, revealing his true one. It's bright purple, almost skeletal, and glowing. His eyes burst with energy, blasting yellow plasma at Starfire, who dodges, the blasts hitting a nearby building, almost completely obliterating the ground floor. Grayson swings by the building, sweeping an innocent bystander away before the ceiling collapses on them. The bodyguard takes a fist to the face, being knocked over while Jackie Falcone tries to crawl away. Before Falcone is free of the madness, he takes a kick to the jaw. Nightwing stands over him, laughing. Falcone screams, "Goddammit! Why can't you leave me alone!?" He grunts, and then chuckles, "I didn't do anything! Ha! You can't put me away! Can't do nothing!"

"Let me take a guess about what's in the trunk of your car." Dick smiles, as Falcone goes silent. "What is it? Cocaine? Illegal Weapons? Come on, Jackie. You can trust me."

Jackie sighs, "I may have the tiniest bit of crystal meth in there but—" Before he can finish the sentence, a baton hits his forehead. He's out cold.

"Kori?" Dick says, turning his head and noticing his old flame ramming her fists into the face of an unconscious purple alien. "...huh... I think you got him."

Starfire stands, wiping the yellow blood off of her hands with a handkerchief. "Yeah. I don't—"

Dick violently screams, grabbing his ears. A screech in his ears until a monotone voice speaks in his ear. The same thing plays on Jackie Falcone's phone, the same thing on the TV built into his car. The voice says, "Surrender the night. Surrender the night. Surrender the night." This continues for a second until there is a change in the speech, "People of Bludhaven. We are the Church of Krypton. A small group of people who study and worship the Book of the Argonia, a Kryptonian—"

"Dick. It's everywhere."

"Shh."

The voice continues, "—to get to the point. Your hero. Your personal Superman or Batman, Nightwing, has offended the Church of Krypton. Now we're going to give you an offer. You give us Nightwing or—or if you don't—we'll EMP the city again, and then—well—you'll see what comes next." The broadcast ends. Dick and Koriand'r look at each other, shocked. A bystander looks across the street to Nightwing, taking a deep breath and walking over to them.

**NEXT- BLUDHAVEN v. NIGHTWING!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nightwing #24: Surrender the Night Interlude- Father & Son**

**By Joey West**

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

**11:05PM**

Dick Grayson lays flat, arms spread out on his bed. A shadow falls upon him from the other side of his bedroom window, fluttering in the night. It's hand touches something on his arm until it flies away above the window. Within the room, Dick's communicator sounds off, his hand reaching out of his own slumber and pressing the button on it.

A deep, bassy voice jumps out of it, the voice of a complete and utter tightass, as Grayson would put it, Dick groaning, "God damn it. What? What do you want?"

"I saw what happened last night. I want to talk."

"Not happening."

"I feel like we really need to talk."

"Nope."

"Are you sure? I mean, with how the situation is in Bludhaven..."

"No. I'm good. I'll be fine. Yeah, fine. Good... fine and dandy."

"We haven't spoken since before Beryl- passed."

"I'm okay, Bruce."

"I really feel like we should talk."

"No. I'm good. Fine. Straight and dandy. Excellent. Wonderful." Dick continues to stall until he reaches over for the communicator and shuts it off.

He sits up, the bruises from last night leaving him the gift of pain. In his underwear, he takes what feels like a long trek across his apartment until he reaches a wall, pressing a button on it. The wall rotates, both sides of it switching and revealing Dick's red and black Nightwing suit. "Bludhaven v Nightwing, round one." Reaching out, he grabs his domino mask, pressing it onto his face. The lenses blur out his irises and plurals, his eyes completely white. "I don't stand a chance."

* * *

><p><strong>Bludhaven Police Department<strong>

**11:09PM**

Bette Kane storms into Commissioner Dalton's office, the old man's cigar dropping out of his mouth in surprise. In an uncontrollable rage, she begins to shout at her boss, "So, a little birdy told me that you're putting together an Anti-Nightwing Task Force."

Slowly, Dalton reaches over, lifting the needle from his record player, Elvis Presley's voice ceasing to echo around the room, "...yeah?"

"Well, haven't you noticed how much better the city has gotten since he came back?" She yells, "I mean, we certainly can't do anything with the ham sandwich funding the goddamn mayor has given us."

"I don't like it much either, but we can't risk going back to where we were a month ago, right after that EMP blast... you know that, Kane. I know you know that."

"He's the reason we got out of that! People aren't scared to step out of their own doors anymore, taking out the only hope this city has is just going to ruin everything!"

"All we're going to do is apprehend him-"

"-and hand him over to the... alien church..."

"It's final, Kane. I worked with him too. I like the guy as much as you do but the city comes first. Always. Hopefully, your friend Nightwing knows that well enough to hand himself over."

* * *

><p><strong>Mealtide, Bludhaven<strong>

**11:34PM**

"Empty the register!" A masked man bellows as he points his pistol at the head of a seemingly harmless convenience store owner. His hand shakes, his head turning to his driver, who hurries him. "Empty the goddamn register!"

"You're making a big mistake here, kid."

"Shit, man, you're really testing my patience here. I have a guy waiting in the car for me... and he's not a very nice man. You see him?" The owner looks past the armed robber, the gun following him. "I said do you see him!?"

"He's... He's sleepin'."

"Sleepin'?" The thug asks, ready to turn his head to his partner but then coming back to his senses, "Okay. Tell me what it looks like."

"There's a... a hole in the windshield..."

"Bullet hole?"

"Naw. Too big. There's something sticking out of it, it's black... looks like a... like a baton."

"Shit."

"Speaking of...!" A baton flies from the back of the room, smacking the thug in the back of the head and bouncing back to its origin point. Nightwing leans against the wall, catching his baton and heading over to the owner. "The police will be on their way shortly, Mr...?"

"You're that Nightwing fella, aren't ya?"

"The one and only... AAAAH!" Nightwing instinctively dodges a shotgun blast from the owner, who fiercely pumps his sawn-off. "God damn it!"

"Not again! Not letting them do that to us again!" The man frantically shouts as he fires away. Grayson bounces around the room, counting under his breath until he stops and drops to his feet.

"If my math is correct- you're out." Nightwing says, confidently, staring into the barrel of the gun. A second of silence passes until Nightwing leaps into the air, pushing the gun down by the barrel and kicking the man in the face. He's out cold. "So unappreciative."

Confidently, Nightwing walks out of the store to be met by more than the chilling air of the Bludhaven night. An entire SWAT team greets him, guns, loaded with rubber bullets, pointed at him. Tear gas. Riot shields. Batons. Commissioner Dalton steps forward from the crowd, shouting, "Nightwing! You are surrounded!"

"...it seems so..."

"Put down your weapon, lift your arms and surrender!"

"Hmn." Nightwing pauses, looking around, watching the team's every motion. "Say... say I do surrender, what happens then?"

"We book you. Like anyone else."

"Please don't lie to me, Commissioner."

Dalton pauses, stepping forward to his old friend until he's about a metre away. "Please, son. Just... give up. I know you care about this city, these people. Just... do the right thing."

"I'm trying to. But I don't know what that is right now."

"This city does not need what these people are threatening it with.

"I-"

A gruff third voice shouts from behind, "

From behind, someone shouts, "It's... it's THE BATMAN!"

A fist smacks Dalton in the face. He drops to the floor. Unconscious. Ping. A smoke pellet, thick gas rising from the ground. The Batman's hands grab his ex-protege's shoulders, he orders him to "Move Fast."

The Caped Crusader's cape flicks backwards as he turns, back to back with Nightwing. Canisters of tear gas fly into the air, hitting the ground with a thud. Grayson turns to Wayne, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I came here to talk."

"What? Now!?" Dick shouts, the Batman snickering, "So... my half and... your half." He says, pointing to the silhouettes of two separate clumps of police officers.

"Seems fair enough... one, two..."

"No. No. That's not how things work now." Nightwing says as they both wait for the smoke to clear. "I do the counting."

"Fine."

"Uno, dos, tre... CUATRO!" They both strike like bolts of lightning at the absolute best time possible, each knocking about 3 of their 5 assigned enemies down with their initial attacks. Nightwing's baton charges with electricity, it "slipping" from his hand and clanging into a riot helmet, the police officer wearing it dropping on his back. The quick electric shock takes away the pain, Batman taking note of this in his head.

The world's greatest detective grabs a police officer by the head, leaping into the air and cracking his nose against his knee. He then hits the other with his elbow, the man's teeth flying out as he does.

Nightwing takes a less brutal route, opting to jab his last man in the stomach with his electric baton. He drops. Batman and Nightwing stand in an empty street surrounded by unconscious police officers. Bruce turns to Dick, "Good job."

His former protege raises an eyebrow, flabbergasted, "Thanks..." He slaps the Dark Knight on his shoulder, "You weren't too bad yourself." Batman glares at Nightwing, picking up sirens in the distance, grabbing Grayson by his side and using his grapnel gun to lift them both onto a nearby skyscraper. The younger of the two steps back, gesturing with his hands, "I could've gotten up here myself. I do have my own grapnel."

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, I get it. What?"

"About what happened in London..."

"Bit late for that." Dick says bitterly. "How long has it been? A month?"

"I tried to talk to you. You weren't returning my calls."

"Because I knew what you'd say. "You can't let this distract from your duty to protect people.""

"I guess you didn't listen to my message."

"What!?"

The Batman pauses for a second, removing his cowl in front of his son and looking into his eyes. Wayne then softly speaks, "I told you to give up. To live a regular life... away from all of this."

Grayson thinks for a second, "No. No, that doesn't sound like you."

"Dick... son. When I started all of this, before Batman, before my training... on the day of my parents' funeral I swore an oath to them that no one would have to feel the pain I felt that night. Nobody would have to go through what I went through. This life. I could tell it was killing you. We're different, you and I. You always would shine a light in my darkness... and I didn't want that light to fade."

"Romantic." Nightwing utters sarcastically, taking a breath, the seriousness in his voice returning. "You were wrong."

"Maybe."

Dick sighs, "Can't ever admit when you're wrong, can you, Bruce?"

"This city. It's trying it's best to break you. It's been turned against you... it's been nothing but hell for you for a month now."

"You're..." He chuckles for a second. "Worried about me?"

"When you break, when you feel the ultimate pain. When the entire world is against YOU. The boy whose smile wouldn't fade. When the world clips the Flying Grayson's wings... I've failed."

"That's not going to happen... not now, not ever. I'll always have that beautiful, pearly white smile on my face, don't you worry."

Bruce Wayne heads over to Dick, Grayson's face one of confusion. "What are you...?" Nightwing is cut off as Wayne's muscled body embraces him, Dick hugging his father. "Bye, Bruce."

Bruce pulls his cowl over his face, adjusting it and then turning around to Grayson. "Goodbye, son." He leaps off the building, grappling away.

Dick sighs under his breath, "Well, would'ya look at that? The Tin Man had a heart after all."

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT- THE LIGHT FLICKERS as SURRENDER THE NIGHT nears its end!<strong>


End file.
